


La Rose d'Argent

by Ruth_Dedallime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulation obsessive, Asexual Character, Aurors, Dark Magic, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Famille Rosier, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Purebloods, Rivalité frère/soeur, Récit non chronologique, Severus Pureblood, Slytherins versus Gryffindors, Young Severus Snape, but not in love with Lily
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui est la mystérieuse Rose d'Argent que le monde sorcier a semblé oublier depuis toutes ces années ? Severus Snape plonge dans ses souvenirs pour nous conter l'histoire de la plus inattendue des Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Rose d'Argent

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Histoire écrite après la sortie du tome 5, quelques spoilers Tome 6.  
> Attention dans cette histoire, Severus est un sang-pur et n'est pas un ami d'enfance de Lily Evans.
> 
> J'ai préféré conserver les noms propres anglais : Snape pour Rogue, Slytherin pour Serpentard, Hufflepuff pour Poufsouffle, Ravenclaw pour Serdaigle, Gryffindor pour Griffondor, Riddle pour Jedusor, Longbottom pour Londubat, Crouch pour Croupton, Moody pour Maugrey, NEWT pour ASPIC, OWL pour BUSE…

Severus n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer et pourtant, il avait l'habitude de ses cachots froids et humides. Mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas, pas même la sensation de froidure intense aux extrémités de ses doigts. Il continuait à remuer imperturbablement une mixture d'une épaisseur désagréable.  
« J'y passerai ma vie entière s'il le faut, mais je jure que j'y arriverai… » murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.  
Il laissa reposer la préparation et massa ses bras engourdis par l'effort. Puis, il rangea lentement les ingrédients dans les armoires, négligeant l'usage de la magie ; sa maniaquerie prenait souvent le pas sur la rapidité. Ce qui pour d'autres restait une corvée, était pour lui un plaisir, un moyen de s'abstraire. Cette tâche terminée, il passa dans ses appartements où brûlait un bon feu. Le professeur de Potions se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil, les yeux sur les flammes. « J'y arriverai… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd.

Une heure sonna à son horloge à eau. Snape appréciait certaines inventions moldues… Surtout quand elles pouvaient être améliorées magiquement. Il aimait l'imperturbable régularité et les mécanismes complexes des pendules et des montres. Mais ce soir-là, mêmes les gouttelettes d'eau qui remontaient lentement, défiant toutes les lois de la pesanteur, ne purent lui arracher un sourire. Trop de souvenirs pesaient sur cette horloge… qui ne lui appartenait même pas ! Sa propriétaire était…

Severus secoua la tête, saisit sa baguette et lança un vigoureux " _accio_ ". Un petit cadre, posé sur un meuble, vola jusqu'à lui et atterrit doucement dans sa main libre. Il contempla longuement la photo. « Je te sortirai de là… Je te le promets ! »

La jeune femme qui souriait dans son cadre était une jolie brune, au visage rond et aux yeux noisette. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle, mais son regard brûlait du feu ardent de la détermination. On y lisait à la fois volonté de fer et perspicacité calculatrice. Son sourire se plissait en une petite moue ; parfois espiègle, parfois sournoise, comme si elle partageait un secret ignoré avec l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Oui, elle était plus impressionnante que belle, plus surprenante que radieuse, plus rouée que vraiment enjouée… Slytherin jusqu'au bout des ongles !

Snape effleura la photo de ses doigts raidis, que même les hautes flammes jaunes crépitant dans la cheminée ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer. La jeune fille lui lança alors une œillade provocante.  
« Comment, toi, la plus parfaite d'entre nous, as-tu pu te laisser prendre ainsi ? Pourquoi as-tu relâché ta garde ? Il est vrai que la victoire semblait acquise, mais… »  
Empli de frustration et de colère, il crispa ses doigts noueux sur le cadre d'argent ciselé de roses et d'aubépines.

Severus ferma lentement les yeux, s'efforçant au calme. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées ? Quatorze ? … Non, quinze ! Quinze ans de recherches secrètes et acharnées à l'insu de tous - sauf peut-être de Dumbledore. Il se conjura un thé et approcha une table basse d'un coup de baguette. Puis il prit dans la poche de sa robe un minuscule objet carré qu'il contempla une seconde. D'un " _Finite Incantatem_ ", il lui rendit sa forme d'origine : c'était un album de cuir brun, tout simple. La couverture portait une inscription : " _A Severus, pour que son petit hobby trouve enfin un écrin… A. Rosier_ "

« Qui aurait cru que, parmi tous, ce serait un stupide Gryffindor qui gagnerait ton cœur ? »

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le cuir, retraçant l'inscription ; puis il ouvrit délicatement l'album. Celui-ci regorgeait de photos de la même jeune fille, seule ou entourée d'amis. Snape le parcourut lentement, s'arrêtant sur certains clichés. Une blonde diaphane se tenait aux cotés de la brune devant le lac de Hogwarts. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient avec animation, inconscientes de l'appareil qui venait de les photographier. Severus y avait inscrit ce sous-titre : " _Narcissa et Alice, le lendemain de la rentrée. Cinquième année, septembre 73_ "  
« Alice Rosier et Narcissa Black… "La Rose d'Argent" et "L'Etoile Blanche" des Slytherin… » murmura-t-il.

Alice Rosier était préfète cette année-là. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Severus, qui n'était alors qu'en troisième année et avait déjà bien des soucis avec l'insupportable groupe des Maraudeurs. Narcissa Black, future épouse de Lucius Malfoy, était sa meilleure amie. Elles étaient inséparables depuis leur première année, et ce, malgré leur différence profonde de tempérament. Narcissa était une jeune fille introvertie et calme, qui prenait un malin plaisir à troubler les professeurs par son indifférence et son mépris hautain ; alors qu'Alice avait la compétition chevillée au corps et aimait par dessus tout contourner et détourner les règles par toutes sortes de combines vicieuses. Les années et la fréquentation d'Alice aidant, Narcissa avait laissé filtrer un soupçon d'humanité ; Alice, quant à elle, s'était quelque peu calmée. Mais leurs caractères restaient solidement trempés.

Snape revint quelques pages en arrière. Une photo montrait Narcissa à coté d'une autre brune, beaucoup plus grande et massive. Ses traits étaient une caricature de ceux de la jeune Black. " _Bellatrix et Narcissa, à la veille des vacances de printemps. Cinquième et troisième année, mars 72_ ".  
Bellatrix et Narcissa ne s'entendaient guère pour deux sœurs, hormis dans leur aversion pour leur aînée Andromeda, qui avait été répartie à Ravenclaw. Le mouton noir de la famille continuait à salir le prestigieux nom des Black en s'affichant un peu partout au bras de Ted Tonks, un Sang-de-Bourbe de Hufflepuff. Quel déshonneur pour la famille la plus pure de Grande-Bretagne ! Severus entendait encore la voix de Rabastan Lestrange reprochant à Narcissa le comportement de sa sœur : " _Quelle honte de voir une jeune fille de nos familles frayer impunément avec un sang vicié. Ton Gryffindor de cousin a au moins la décence de ne s'entourer que de Sangs-Purs, lui !_ " Narcissa supportait l'humiliation en pinçant dédaigneusement ses lèvres pales, alors qu'Alice répliquait de sa voix la plus mielleuse : " _Il est vrai que les Lestrange, qui ont toujours été les laquais des Black, ne pourraient jamais se permettre de telles fréquentations !_ "

Un troisième cliché montrait Alice et une de ses condisciples, Nancy Goyle dans la salle commune des "vert et argent". Les deux jeunes filles se querellaient, mais vu la déconfiture de Nancy, nul doute qu'Alice était sortie vainqueur de l'affrontement. Elle était très forte à ce petit jeu-là. Elle savait frapper, avec une incroyable acuité, là où le bât blessait, qu'il s'agisse des résultats scolaires, des épanchements sentimentaux pour des membres d'autres maisons, ou des imperfections physiques. En ce qui concernait Nancy, c'était certainement son petit faible pour un autre de ces lourdauds de Hufflepuff qu'Alice avait stigmatisé.  
La bouche de Severus s'étira en un mince sourire sadique : par Merlin, il adorait l'écouter dans ces moments-là !

Il referma brusquement l'album et le rouvrit en son milieu. Un unique et immense cliché occupait les deux pages. Un mariage. Le mariage d'Alice Rosier et Frank Longbottom, fêté en grande pompe par tout le monde sorcier. Les époux, rayonnants, étaient entourés par leurs parents, leurs témoins et leurs amis, au beau milieu des splendides jardins de Rosier Castle, dans l'Oxfordshire. Certainement la seule photo au monde où cohabitaient autant de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de Mangemorts ! Septembre 1978. Le mois de la trêve. Par égard pour les grandes familles sorcières qu'étaient les Rosier et les Longbottom.

Snape effleura du doigt les différents protagonistes de cette triste guerre : Evan Rosier, le frère aîné d'Alice, que l'on appelait "La Rose d'Acier" depuis Hogwarts en hommage à sa magie qui semblait inaltérable. Les Malfoy, déjà mariés – Narcissa était le témoin d'Alice. Dave Goujon, le meilleur ami et témoin de Frank. Lui-même, Severus Snape, plus revêche que jamais. James Potter et Lily Evans, fiancés depuis trois mois, qui nageaient visiblement dans le bonheur. Sirius Black, qui essayait de se retenir d'étrangler sa cousine Bellatrix ; le mari de celle-ci Rodolphus Lestrange – les laquais avaient soudainement pris bien du galon. Elisabeth Figg, toute jeune Auror, avec son copain du moment, l'un des frères Prewett - Fabian semblait-il. Edgar Bones, qui sortait à l'époque avec Maureen Avery, la sœur de Nicholas - drôle d'idée de fréquenter une Mangemorte ! Les Weasley avec leurs fils : les aînés Bill et Charlie, deux insupportables gamins qui couraient partout ; et le troisième Percy, à peine âgé d'un an, dans les bras de Molly Weasley. Mulciber et sa ravissante copine de Ravenclaw, Corine Fernwick - à se demander si elle n'était pas sous  _Imperium_  pour sortir avec un type pareil… Marc et Alexandra Spinnet - la jeune femme était enceinte. Et puis, Nott, Avery, Goyle senior et sa sœur Nancy, les Boot, les frères Abott… Même Barty Crouch Junior, encore élève à Hogwarts, était là !

Il était étonnant de voir comme cette photo, prise trois ans avant la disparition de Voldemort, dégageait une impression de stabilité minérale. Tous souriaient -du moins, ceux qui en avaient la capacité- et faisaient de grands signes amicaux, comme les membres d'une seule et même famille. Les Sang-purs étaient certes majoritaires, mais il n'y avait pas d'animosité apparente entre eux et les Sang-mêlés ou autres sorciers d'origine moldue. Alice et Frank avaient réalisé la jonction improbable entre Slytherin et Gryffindor, et tous, Mangemorts comme membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, respectaient cela.

Frank Longbottom… Snape l'avait détesté au premier abord. Brillant et populaire, Gryffindor sous toutes les coutures, peut-être même pire que James Potter en personne ! Mais il avait aussi des qualités ; la première étant d'avoir plu à une Slytherin ; la seconde, d'avoir dépassé les  _a priori_  stupides qui pesaient sur cette maison pour l'épouser. Et pour la Rose d'Argent, Severus était capable de bien des sacrifices. Même à éprouver de la sympathie pour son mari.  
Longbottom n'avait jamais mal pris l'obsession de Severus pour Alice : les centaines de photos de la jeune fille, ces bibelots qu'elle lui avait offert et qu'il conservait précieusement, et même jusqu'aux paroles qu'elle lui avait adressé et qu'il notait soigneusement dans un carnet… Rien de tout cela n'avait vexé ou irrité Frank. Il considérait Severus comme un fidèle ami de sa femme. Il savait que c'était elle qui avait rendu la scolarité du jeune Snape supportable ; elle qui l'avait protégé et soutenu face aux élèves de leur propre maison ; et que, s'il avait choisi ce dangereux rôle d'agent double au sein des Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phœnix, c'était aussi en partie pour elle.

Et puis… Les événements avaient mal tourné…  
Une photo d'Alice, resplendissante à leur retour de voyage de noces, ramena le professeur de Potions à cette belle après-midi de septembre où les Longbottom avaient choisi leur camp.

* * *

Severus Snape n'a eu que quelques secondes pour se cacher. Il devisait tranquillement avec le couple, lorsque l'alarme indiquant une arrivée très prochaine avait retenti. C'était une invention de Frank. Le moindre petit transplanage à moins de deux cents mètres de leur maison enclenchait une sonnerie qui prévenait ses occupants. Severus s'est aussitôt dissimulé derrière la porte du jardin d'hiver des Longbottom, attentif à la moindre parole échangée. Un  _silencio_  murmuré dans la foulée a achevé de rendre sa présence imperceptible.

« Comme c'est agréable chez vous ! » fait une voix de femme, mais aux inflexions masculines.  
Severus reconnait aussitôt Bellatrix Lestrange. Il l'a échappé belle. A quelques secondes près, elle aurait pu l'apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée de la véranda.  
" _Idiot !_ " se gifle intérieurement Severus. " _Ta couverture a bien failli voler en éclat pour le simple plaisir de revoir Alice ! Et c'est ainsi que tu comptes t'acquitter de ton devoir…_ "  
Puis, plutôt que de s'adresser davantage de reproches, il se fait plus attentif à la conversation qui se déroule dans le jardin d'hiver. La voix irritée d'Alice lui parvient distinctement :  
« Je ne me souvenais pas avoir lancé des invitations pour le thé, aujourd'hui ! … A moins que tu ne l'aies fait sans m'en informer, Frank ? »  
« Mais pas le moins du monde, ma chérie. Je présume que les Lestrange vont pouvoir nous éclairer sur les raisons de leur venue. »  
« Evidemment ! » lance un peu abruptement Rodolphus. « Nous sommes venus vous voir pour parler… d'avenir ! »  
« D'avenir ? … Excuse-moi, cher Rodolphe, mais si tu veux être parrain de l'enfant que nous n'avons pas encore conçu, je peux te mettre sur liste d'attente ! » ironise Alice, qui commence à se douter de la raison réelle de la présence de ces deux Mangemorts avérés sous leur toit.  
« Quel humour, chère Alice ! » intervient Bellatrix. « Nous venons, en fait, pour TE remettre un message. Ainsi qu'un petit présent de félicitations pour tes noces. »

Severus, toujours embusqué derrière la porte, commence à se sentir nerveux. Un silence succède aux paroles. Il jette un sort de " _Passemuraille_ " sur la cloison pour avoir un aperçu de la pièce voisine. Mais elle demeure quelque peu fantomatique : il ne voit guère que les contours des objets et non leur couleur ou leur consistance. Il voit cependant que Alice et Frank se sont levés et regardent dans la direction de la petite boîte que leur tend Bellatrix. Quelle est cette chose ? Snape jure en son for intérieur.

« Et tu t'attends à ce que j'ouvre cette boîte, sans même savoir ce qu'elle contient ! Pour qui me prends-tu, Bella chérie ? Une Ravenclaw en quête d'émotion forte ? » raille Alice.  
« Oh, mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'ouvrir. Rassure-toi, elle va le faire d'elle-même… quand le Lord Sombre le décidera ! »  
« Quoi ? » crie Frank. « Je vous ordonne de foutre immédiatement le camp de ma… »  
La fin de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge. Quelque chose est en train de sortir de la boîte. Severus entend des exclamations de stupeur et des jurons de Frank. Il se rapproche vivement du battant pour s'en écarter aussitôt d'un sursaut. Un écran de fumée noire est en train de passer le pas de la porte. Snape sent l'omniprésence de la magie maléfique qui se répand dans la pièce d'à coté. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, il saisit sa baguette et va faire irruption dans le jardin d'hiver au secours de ses amis, quand une voix profonde se fait entendre :  
« Alice Rosier, Rose d'Argent de Salazar. Reçois ce présent en félicitation pour ton union avec Frank Longbottom, puissante famille de Sang-Pur. J'attends votre serment d'allégeance à tout deux. Votre avenir est auprès de nous, avec les nobles familles de Sang-Purs. C'est là, ta destinée, ma Rose. L'Ordre du Phœnix, auquel appartient ton mari par un mauvais hasard de circonstance - et une stupidité de jugement heureusement remédiable - cessera bientôt d'exister. »  
La voix se tait et l'étouffante fumée noire commence à lentement se dissiper, laissant apparaître sur le sol la forme d'un grimoire aux lourdes ferrures.

Severus crispe sa main sur sa baguette. Ainsi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la réclame ! Il veut la Rose d'Argent. Il la veut pour la noblesse de son nom, l'ancienneté de son sang, la puissance de sa magie.

Frank est le premier à reprendre ses esprits :  
« Mais… Que… Qu'est… C'est quoi ? … C'est quoi cette proposition ? » parvient-il à articuler.  
« Ce n'est pas une proposition, Longbottom ! … Comme si le Maître s'abaissait à faire des propositions ! Il s'agit d'un ordre ! » répond Rodolphus, d'une voix sèche.  
Le jeune Auror se redresse fièrement, aiguillonné par le ton impérieux de Lestrange :  
« Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de vos semblables ! » crache-t-il.  
La fureur qu'éprouve Frank l'entoure d'une aura menaçante, presque palpable. Sa baguette jaillit soudainement dans sa main et il la pointe sur les Lestrange avec un visage si furibond que même Bellatrix en est alarmée. Elle se tourne vers Alice :  
« Calme un peu ton entêté de mari, Alice ! … Et fais-lui comprendre quelles sont vos priorités ! »  
« Tu ne souhaites pas qu'il arrive malheur, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Rodolphus, d'un ton doucereux.  
« C'est un défi ? » fait Alice, retrouvant d'instinct la voix incisive et froide qu'elle employait à Hogwarts pour s'adresser à ses condisciples de Slytherin.  
Bellatrix ne se laisse pas intimider pour autant :  
« C'est une promesse, si tu n'obtempères pas immédiatement ! »

Frank semble proche de perdre patience et seule l'intervention d'Alice l'empêche de jeter un terrible sort aux deux envoyés de Voldemort. La voix de la jeune femme claque comme un coup de fouet, alors qu'elle s'interpose entre eux :  
« Votre rôle d'émissaire est terminé. Retournez auprès de celui que vous appelez Maître, et faites-lui part de notre plus profond mépris à son égard ! »  
Bellatrix blêmit :  
« De la part de ton crétin de Gryffindor, je n'espérais pas grand chose ! Sang-Pur ou non, il reste un imbécile ; mais de toi, Alice… J'attendais davantage ! … Toi, la Rose d'Argent des Slytherin, toi qui as grandi parmi nous ; as-tu donc tourné le dos à ce que tu ES ? … Tourné le dos à Narcissa, ta meilleure amie ? A Severus, ton plus fervent admirateur ? A Avery ? Nott ? Mulciber ? A moi ? »  
« Qu'ai-je en commun avec vous, Bellatrix ? Que connais-tu de moi ? Que m'importent les Moldus ? La politique du Ministère ? Que m'importe même vos vaines querelles de pouvoir ? »  
« Tu as changé, Alice… Auparavant tu n'aurais pas parlé à la légère de pouvoir ! Tu le convoitais, comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Oublies-tu que la puissance est tout ? Le Maître est le plus puissant des sorciers de ce monde, l'héritier de Salazar Slytherin en personne ! »  
« Tu oublies de qui je descends moi-même ! Une Rose ne s'abaisse pas à embrasser la robe d'un quelconque parvenu ! Sur quel ton dois-je te le dire, Lestrange ? Sortez d'ici et ne remettez jamais plus les pieds dans cette maison, toi, ton mari… ou ta renégate de sœur qui s'est vendue à un Malfoy ! »  
« Tu regretteras d'avoir défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, traîtresse ! Je te le ferai personnellement payer ! » rugit Bellatrix.  
« Et quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, tu pourras aller saluer les mânes de Grindelwald de ma part ! » renchérit rageusement Alice.  
« Ta vie va devenir un enfer, maudite Rose ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! »  
Sur ces mots, Bellatrix et Rodolphus disparaissent, sous le regard fulminant des Longbottom.

« De quoi parlais-tu, à propos de tes ascendances ? » demande Frank, en dévisageant sa femme d'un air suspicieux.  
« Quoi ? … Ah, juste que nous descendons de la sœur de Salazar Slytherin, » répond distraitement Alice.  
« Mais… Mais… Tu m'avais caché cela ! » fait-il, éberlué. « C'est sans doute pour cela que... »  
« Oh, quelle importance ? » balaye Alice avec un geste agacé. « Comment peut-elle imaginer une seule seconde qu'une Rosier se soumettrait à qui que ce soit ? Hfumm ! Même en utilisant le seul langage à sa portée, celui de la pureté du sang, impossible de passer outre ses limites intellectuelles ! »

Alice est emplie d'une colère froide. Elle pose son regard sur le grimoire offert par Voldemort. C'est un ouvrage imposant, d'apparence ancienne, aux lourdes ferrures ouvragées en forme de serpents.  
« C'est d'un goût ! Merci du cadeau ! » marmonne-t-elle, en lançant le livre sur le canapé.  
« Que prévois-tu de faire ? ... Je veux dire pour les Lestrange ? On doit faire un rapport à Moody, non ? » demande Frank en saisissant un parchemin.  
« Moody peut attendre ! » tranche la jeune femme. « Je dois d'abord écrire à Narcissa… Je regrette de l'avoir traitée de renégate devant sa sœur, mais pour la protéger, je pense que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Personne ne doit soupçonner que nous avons conservé nos liens d'amitié… et surtout pas Bellatrix ! »  
« Tu as parfaitement agi, Alice. Mais désormais, il va te falloir prendre plus de précautions dans ta correspondance avec Narcissa… De même qu'avec Severus, maintenant que la rupture avec les Slytherin est définitivement consommée ! » remarque son mari.  
« Oui. Ils nous sont l'un et l'autre trop précieux. Nous ne devons pas les mettre en danger ! »

Les Longbottom sont si préoccupés, qu'ils ont oublié jusqu'à la présence de Severus dans la pièce d'à coté. Ils sursautent, l'un et l'autre, quand il entre enfin dans le jardin d'hiver.  
« Severus ! » s'exclame Alice. « Tu… as tout entendu ? »  
« Ca t'ennuie ? » demande Snape.  
« Pas le moins du monde ! Cela nous épargne ainsi la peine d'écrire une lettre à Dumbledore ! »  
Le ton d'Alice est blessant, mais Snape sait que ce n'est pas dirigé contre lui. Elle lui lance cependant un regard incendiaire et claque violemment la porte derrière elle, dans un fracas de verre brisé.  
«  _Reparo_  ! » murmure Severus, tandis que le visage de Frank décline de multiples expressions d'excuse à l'attention du Slytherin.  
« Elle est bouleversée… Ne fais pas… »  
« Je sais » coupe Severus. « Dis-lui juste que… Enfin, surveillez vos arrières ! »


	2. La vie d'une Rose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment peut-on être une Slytherin et une élève Auror ? C'est toute la question...

Severus contemplait distraitement l'horloge à eau. C'était un cadeau qu'il avait offert aux Longbottom, en ce lointain Noël 1978. Quelques mois après la venue des Lestrange. Snape l'avait vue pendant des années trôner sur la cheminée du salon d'Alice et Frank. Les gouttelettes cristallines jouaient dans l'espace, reflétaient la lumière et éclataient dans un tintement musical. Elles avaient redonné espoir et courage à ceux qui persistaient à lutter, malgré la constante augmentation du nombre de victimes, tant sorcières que moldues.

Et cela faisait maintenant quinze ans que cette pendule se trouvait dans les lugubres cachots du Maître de Potions d'Hogwarts. Pourtant, elle continuait à détonner bizarrement aux yeux de Snape. Ce n'était qu'un simple objet ; mais un objet d'emprunt, déplacé. Un objet qui n'aurait jamais dû atterrir en ces lieux. Pour autant, Snape ne pouvait se résoudre à la ranger au fond d'un placard. C'aurait été accepter l'échec ! Ses poings se crispèrent douloureusement.

Emprisonné dans sa délectation morbide, l'irascible professeur recommença à feuilleter son album. Il se l'imposait comme une punition. Pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'il avait perdu. Et plus la douleur étreignait son être, plus il se réjouissait de la sentir si vivace. Au hasard d'une page, une photographie attira son attention : Alice et lui-même. Il avait 16 ans. Il était en vacances. C'avait été les seules vacances qu'il ait jamais passé au Rosier Castle. Le père d'Alice se trouvait cet été là aux Etats-Unis pour affaires et Alice en avait profité pour inviter ses plus proches amis pour les vacances.  
Severus venait de terminer sa cinquième année, tandis qu'Alice, elle, quittait définitivement Hogwarts pour l'Ecole Spéciale des Aurors. Sa dernière année avait été brillante : préfète-en-chef, un total exceptionnel de seize NEWTs, pratiques et théoriques, félicitations du ministère, recommandations multiples... Elle était restée, des années durant, la fierté de la maison de Salazar. L'alliance parfaite du pouvoir et du savoir. L'archétype de la réussite Slytherin. Sans cesse citée en exemple aux premières années.

Si la suprématie d'Alice sur l'ensemble des Slytherins n'avait jamais été contestée, elle avait néanmoins eu un concurrent sérieux en la personne de Frank Longbottom. Elle avait cependant battu d'une courte tête les résultats brillants du Gryffindor, préfet-en-chef cette année-là. Longtemps, Severus avait cru qu'Alice et lui étaient juste rivaux. Mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient ne le trompaient plus. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore conscience, il y avait entre ces deux-là bien plus que de la simple compétition. Un Gryffindor, pourtant… Severus n'était pas sûr d'arriver à l'accepter.

Le professeur de Potions ferma les yeux : bien des choses l'avaient marqué au cours de ce mois de juillet. La demeure ancestrale des Rosier était l'une des plus magnifiques d'Angleterre : d'un style suffisamment sévère pour inspirer le respect, mais sans le coté lugubre du Manoir Malfoy. Les jardins étaient une merveille. On racontait que les Rosier possédaient les plus belles roseraies de Grande-Bretagne. D'un simple regard, Severus avait su que cette rumeur était fondée.  
La première semaine, ils étaient accompagnés par Narcissa ; puis celle-ci était partie pour le Manoir Malfoy rejoindre son fiancé. Difficile de savoir ce que pensait réellement la future Mme Malfoy. Aimait-elle Lucius ? Avait-elle accepté les fiançailles par devoir ? Ou par indifférence ? Severus avait beau ausculter les photos, rien ne transparaissait derrière les sourires impersonnels et les gestes gracieux de la Slytherin. Alice n'était pas enchantée de cette... alliance. Comment appeler autrement un mariage arrangé ? De par son caractère passif, Narcissa n'avait pas cherché à s'y opposer. La Rose d'Argent, elle, refusait ce genre de fatalité. Et s'était bien jurée d'échapper au destin de son amie.

Mais plus que de la présence évanescente de Narcissa, Snape se souvenait d'Evan... Le frère aîné d'Alice. Severus l'avait à peine côtoyé, à Hogwarts. Trop d'années séparaient le tout jeune Slytherin du septième année. Evan était Préfet-en-chef, comme Alice après lui, mais bien que brillant, il avait moins frappé les mémoires que sa sœur. Cependant, à l'époque, il était déjà surnommé la Rose d'Acier. D'où cela venait-il ? Snape ne le savait pas exactement. Et les jeunes bizuts de la maison du serpent apprenaient vite à ne pas poser de questions trop personnelles à leurs aînés. Il était plus prudent d'observer les "grands" de loin.

Au cours de l'été, Severus avait appris à connaître Evan et à l'apprécier. Il avait peu changé physiquement et restait le grand brun ténébreux dont le jeune Snape se souvenait. Mais il dégageait, quatre ans plus tard, une aura et une puissance dont peu de sorciers pouvaient se vanter. A sa sortie d'Hogwarts, il était parti étudier deux ans au fin fond de la Hongrie, dans une école spécialisée dans les maléfices et les envoûtements. Puis il avait parcouru l'Europe et une partie de l'Asie Centrale pour compléter ses connaissances en la matière. De retour en Angleterre, il ne souhaitait plus que profiter un peu de sa famille, au sein du calme de Rosier Castle.

Alice était très attachée à son frère ; elle lui vouait en outre une admiration sans bornes. Mais quand Evan rapportait quelqu'anecdote de ses voyages, elle ressentait toujours un pincement de jalousie. La Rose d'Acier, qui en avait bien conscience, avait toujours cru que sa soeur suivrait son exemple. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'apprendre l'admission prochaine d'Alice à l'Ecole Spéciale des Aurors ! Quelle mouche piquait donc sa petite sœur ?  
Severus, lui, n'avait guère d'illusions sur les raisons profondes de cette soudaine vocation. Un certain Gryffindor comptait lui aussi le devenir. Bien sûr, cela n'expliquait pas tout, mais Snape pensait ne pas se tromper... La Slytherin aurait cependant préféré mourir sous la torture qu'admettre un quelconque penchant pour Longbottom.  
L'idée fit grimacer Severus. La torture serait-elle donc toujours associée à la vie d'Alice ? Le professeur de Potions se demanda pourquoi il contemplait encore ces photos vides de sens. Il s'y attardait, pourtant. Un dernier cliché, où le frère et la sœur faisaient mine de se battre à coups de chaises volantes, le gardait captif. Leur bonne entente semblait parfaite. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'à peine trois ans plus tard, ils deviendraient les plus féroces des adversaires ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces deux roses en arriveraient à se haïr autant ?

* * *

Severus les observe : Evan, carré dans un fauteuil monumental, ses longues jambes élégamment croisés ; Alice, perchée sur l'accoudoir, son bras nu négligemment appuyé au haut dossier du fauteuil. Le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient particulièrement, ce soir-là. Leurs chevelures brunes tombaient royalement sur leurs épaules et luisaient sous le rougeoiement des flammes. Ils portaient les mêmes robes noires, rebrodées de fins entrelacs en fils précieux, fermées à l'épaule par une broche ouvragée en forme de rose. Ils dégageaient l'un et l'autre la même sensualité et la même assurance. Toute la noblesse des Rosier. Severus a pleinement conscience de se trouver face à deux êtres exceptionnels.  
Alice a relâché sa garde et daigne offrir un visage naturel et franc. Ce n'est pas un spectacle auquel Severus est habitué ! La Rose d'Argent y perd un peu de son charme Slytherin ; certes. Mais elle y gagne beaucoup en douceur. Evan, lui, garde son habituelle expression indéchiffrable ; mais sa décontraction n'est plus feinte, elle est bien réelle. Tout deux goûtent le calme et l'harmonie de cette paisible soirée, loin des intrigues slytherinesques et de la pression du monde extérieur. Severus se sent comme un témoin privilégié, autorisé à contempler cet instant de vie dépassionné.

D'un même mouvement fluide, le frère et la soeur se tournent vers le jeune homme ; mais seul Evan prend la parole :  
« C'est nous que tu regardes, Severus Snape ? » dit-il d'une voix taquine.  
Incapable de prononcer une parole, qui aurait fatalement rompu le charme, Severus ne peut que hocher la tête.  
« Je ne nous savais pas si fascinants » remarque Alice, mais sans son acidité habituelle. « Tu fais dans l'anthropologie familiale maintenant, Sev ? » ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.  
Elle fait un petit clin d’œil complice à son ami, puis échange un léger sourire avec son frère. Ils se replongent dans leur méditation et le silence retombe bien vite sur la pièce.

* * *

Toutes les soirées n'avaient pas été pas aussi idylliques que celle-là. Alice souffrait du manque de reconnaissance d'Evan à son égard. Elle était une sorcière puissante et elle aurait voulu qu'il l'admette. Mais la Rose d'Acier continuait à la traiter en petite fille, douée certes, - après tout, c'était une Rosier - mais trop jeune encore pour prétendre au même pouvoir que lui. Alice, avec son féroce esprit de compétition, était sans cesse tiraillée entre son admiration sincère pour son frère et sa volonté farouche d'en découdre. Il existait entre eux une rivalité sous-jacente qui contrôlait chacun de leurs actes, leurs moindres pensées ou sautes d'humeur. Pour attirer l'attention d'Evan, la Rose d'Argent était capable de bien des choses. Utiliser Severus à cette fin ne lui causait pas le plus petit scrupule.

* * *

C'est ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour. Presque sans préambule, Alice l'a défié en Potions. Lui, Severus Snape ! Le premier qui réussirait la difficile décoction de translucidité aurait le privilège d'ordonner ce qu'il voudrait au perdant. Severus n'est pas dupe des raisons profondes de la jeune fille. En espérant le battre dans sa matière forte, elle veut encore une fois prouver sa valeur à Evan. Severus est un vrai virtuose des potions. Ce n'est un secret pour personne et c'est d'ailleurs en ces termes qu'elle l'a présenté à son frère.

Severus n'aime pas être utilisé, il fronce les sourcils, pensant : " _Ce que tu veux prouver à Evan ne me regarde pas ! …Je refuse de me faire manipuler, même par toi !_ "  
Et pour la contrer, il énonce les difficultés matérielles :  
« Et les ingrédients, tu vas les trouver où ? Sous le sabot d'un hippogriffe, peut-être ? » ironise-t-il, d'un ton grinçant.  
« Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous avons des laboratoires sous le château et notre herboristerie est des mieux garnies ! » répond-t-elle, d'une voix tout aussi acerbe.  
Severus contemple un instant Alice, sans répondre.  
« Je sais que nous n'avons pas le même niveau... mais je sais que TU es tout à fait capable de ME donner du fil à retordre... » lance-t-elle comme dernière pique.  
Les yeux de Severus s'étrécissent sous l'effet de la colère.  
« Très bien ! Je relève le défi ! » acquiesce-t-il malgré ses résolutions précédentes.  
Il emboîte le pas à Alice, bouillant intérieurement : " _Tu m'as cherché, tu vas me trouver, Rose d'Argent !_ "  
Puis la colère reflue lentement et Snape demande innocemment à sa camarade :  
« Mais qui arbitrera le défi ? »  
« Mon frère, bien sûr. Il connaît sûrement cette potion. »  
Severus grimace un sourire. Il l'aurait parié !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans les laboratoires de Rosier Castle. Alice a envoyé un elfe prévenir Evan qu'on avait besoin de lui de toute urgence. La Rose d'Acier arrive peu après, et il ne fait aucun commentaire pendant qu'Alice lui explique leur affaire.  
« Bon » dit-il. « Je vais vérifier que le matériel mis à votre disposition est bien identique. Et je vous invite pendant ce temps -surtout toi Severus- à regarder attentivement les armoires à ingrédients. »  
Severus le regarde étonné.  
« Alice connait parfaitement le contenu des armoires et la place de chaque ingrédient, » explique Evan. « Tu serais désavantagé, si tu perdais du temps à chercher les bons produits... »

Severus hoche la tête et regarde attentivement l'emplacement de tous les composants de la potion dont il va avoir besoin. De toute évidence, Alice n'a pas menti quand elle avait parlé de la richesse et de la diversité de leur herboristerie. Evan le rappelle bientôt à l'ordre :  
« Severus ? Tu es prêt ? »  
Sans mot dire, le jeune Slytherin rejoint son chaudron, attendant le signal du départ.  
« En cas de trous de mémoire, les grimoires sont à votre disposition, » dit encore Evan, en désignant une bibliothèque au fond de la salle.  
Il ignore le reniflement de mépris de sa sœur et aussitôt, les deux concurrents se mettent à la tâche.

Trois heures plus tard, les potions sont terminées. Alice a fini une petite minute avant Snape, mais ce dernier est confiant. Sa potion est parfaite ; il est impossible d'obtenir un tel résultat en moins de temps. La Rose d'Argent a dû faire une erreur quelque part. C'est indubitable.  
Evan appelle deux elfes de maisons et leur fait tester les deux essais. Les pauvres créatures glapissent de terreur en voyant leurs membres perdre en opacité. Snape les regarde, déconfit. Les effets de la potion d'Alice sont exactement ceux voulus. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément une erreur quelque part.  
« Le vainqueur est Alice ! » décrète Evan.  
Il fait boire aux elfes un contre-effet basique et les renvoie aussitôt à la cuisine.  
« Alors, mon petit Sev… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te demander ? » fait Alice d'une voix amusée.  
« Comme si tu n'y avais pas déjà réfléchi ! … Avoue que tu as déjà une idée bien en tête ! » grogne Snape, mécontent de son échec.  
« Pas le moins du monde… Disons que tu me devras une faveur ! »  
Snape lui lance un regard noir. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il déteste, c'est se sentir redevable. Et Alice, qui le sait très bien, prend toujours un malin plaisir à le mettre dans ce genre de situations.

Severus quitte brusquement ses hôtes et se retranche dans un coin reculé des jardins. Il y relit inlassablement son grimoire, cherchant la cause de sa défaite. " _Ma potion était parfaite... Je sais qu'elle était parfaite ! ... Et c'était au plus court ! Je le sais. J'en suis sûr... Alice a dû bâcler la sienne... Oui, à un moment ou un autre… Elle l'a forcément bâclé ! ... Foi de Snape, je vais trouver la faille ! ... Voyons... Et si elle avait inversé le processus de coupe des amanites ? Non, absurde, ça lui aurait fait perdre du temps, plutôt que d'en gagner ... Ah, ça m'énerve ! … Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça, Alice Rosier ! …Peut-être en mettant les ailes de chauve-souris en…_ "

Il interrompt ses réflexions en entendant Evan s'approcher. Même si la Rose d'Acier a une démarche féline et quasi silencieuse, Snape le sent instinctivement. Sa longue fréquentation forcée des Slytherin lui a, depuis longtemps, appris à être sur ses gardes. Il ne lève même pas les yeux de son grimoire.  
« Hey Rosier ! » lance-t-il avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.  
« Snape, » répond simplement Evan.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Te dire que ta potion était parfaite. »  
Severus jette un coup d’œil à son interlocuteur, puis se replonge dans son grimoire, en crachant d'un ton rogue :  
« Tu ne m'apprends rien ! »  
Evan sourit à la fierté de son cadet.  
« Je t'ai bien observé tout au long du défi, Severus… Je ne prétends pas être un expert en matière de Potions, mais j'ai été impressionné. Ta maîtrise des dosages, ton habilité et ta précision, quelles que soient les conditions de travail, prouvent un vrai talent… Alice a été plus rapide, c'est vrai. Mais son résultat était loin d'avoir la qualité et la perfection du tien. »  
« Mais c'est pourtant elle qui a gagné ! » fait Severus d'une voix rancunière.  
« Ne prends pas mal le fait que je l'ai déclarée vainqueur. Dans un sens, elle l'était. Elle a obtenu la bonne potion dans un temps plus court que le tien. Même si ça ne s'est joué qu'à une minute... »  
« Mais il y avait forcément un problème avec sa... » commence Snape.  
« Je le sais parfaitement, » coupe Evan. « Mais le but du défi était de réaliser la décoction de Translucidité, pas de la faire la plus parfaitement possible. Alice et toi n'avez pas la même conception des potions. N'oublie pas qu'elle est une future Auror… Pour elle, une potion doit être avant tout efficace et vite prête. Toi… Si le Destin le veut, tu seras un Maître des Potions. Tu en as les capacités, et le goût profond. »  
« Ah oui ? » fait Severus, encore méfiant.  
Evan ne répond pas immédiatement, laissant son regard errer au loin.  
« J'ai rencontré à Sophia, l'an passé, un grand Alchimiste. Je l'ai vu, grâce à ses potions, ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et emprisonner ses sens… »  
La Rose d'Acier s'interrompt et scrute Severus, puis il reprend lentement :  
« Son talent, je le retrouve en toi, dans tes gestes mesurés, dans ton esprit rigoureux. Les potions t'ouvriront les portes du pouvoir. Tu sauras distiller la grandeur, mettre la gloire en bouteille et peut-être même enfermer la mort… dans un flacon. »

Il y a dans la voix d'Evan un étrange accent hypnotique. Severus le regarde, fasciné. La Rose d'Acier dégage maintenant une aura de puissance à couper le souffle et ses yeux sombres brillent d'une flamme exaltée. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Snape ne peut détourner son regard de Rosier. Les quelques paroles prononcées tourbillonnent dans sa tête et se gravent pour toujours dans son esprit.  
Mais tout ne dure qu'un instant.  
« Alice est une fine rouée » reprend Evan d'une voix normale. « Elle a su trouver le seul endroit où elle pouvait gagner un peu de temps… Quelle opportuniste ! Elle ne supporte pas de perdre ; c'est certainement là que se trouve son talon d'Achille… J'ai peur qu'un jour, par obstination, ou inflexibilité, elle ne commette une erreur. »  
« Je pensais au contraire que sa volonté était sa force ! » remarque Severus.  
« A la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. Parfois, pour vaincre, il faut savoir s'incliner ; plier comme un roseau dans le vent plutôt que… »  
« Que se briser comme un chêne ! » récite Severus. « Je ne savais pas que les fables d'Esope faisaient parties de tes lectures de chevet ! » ajoute-t-il d'une voix ironique.  
Evan hausse les épaules et, ignorant la raillerie dans le ton de Snape, poursuit :  
« Certaines lectures moldues sont pleines de philosophie et riches d'enseignements… »  
« Donc, selon toi, la Rose d'Argent ressemblerait trop à un chêne ? » ré-attaque Severus.  
« Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle accepterait un compromis qui lui sauverait la vie ? »  
« Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était une tête brûlée de Gryffindor ! » répond-t-il dédaigneusement. « Les Slytherin ne se soucient que de réussite et l'Honneur n'a jamais véritablement fait partie de nos valeurs, que je sache. »  
Evan l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.  
« Certes, certes. Mais Alice… Elle est si fière… Trop, sûrement... Enfin, nous verrons bien quels seront ses choix le moment venu… » murmure-t-il en s'éloignant.

Severus le regarde partir. Evan s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais d'un autre coté, il semblait également s'en défier. Alice était-elle une menace pour lui ? Ou avait-il tracé un chemin qu'elle se refusait à suivre ? … Et lui-même, allait-il suivre cette voie entraperçue, à peine dévoilée par les paroles d'Evan ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, les paroles de la Rose d'Acier hantaient le Maître de Potions. Et chaque année, il s'obstinait à les répéter aux nouvelles générations de sorciers qui arrivaient à Hogwarts, espérant de l'un d'eux qu'il en comprendrait le sens.

Severus tourna encore quelques pages de son album. Les mois défilèrent sous ses yeux. Alice avait changé. Les photos montraient une jeune fille au front chargé de soucis et d'inquiétudes. Ses yeux ne riaient plus de la même façon ; ces clichés étaient différents de ceux de l'époque de Hogwarts. Severus avait détesté sa scolarité ; Alice, elle, avait détesté sa formation d'Auror. Tous les jours, les professeurs et les étudiants lui reprochaient son appartenance à la maison Slytherin. La même que "Vous-savez-qui" ! " _Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est raisonnable d'enseigner nos techniques à une fille qui deviendra peut-être Mangemort ?_ " ; " _Vous savez qu'Evan Rosier a étudié les Arts Noirs en Hongrie ? Allez savoir ce qu'il a enseigné à sa sœur…_ " Aurait-elle été à Durmstrang qu'on ne l'aurait pas traitée de pire façon. Et pourtant, elle était la meilleure élève, la recrue la plus prometteuse.

Heureusement, il y avait Longbottom. C'était à cette époque que Snape avait commencé à avoir de l'estime pour lui. Sans se préoccuper de l'avis des professeurs, de ses amis, ni même de sa propre famille, Frank s'était tenu aux cotés de la Slytherin. Et plus les mises en garde pleuvaient, plus il se rapprochait de la Rose d'Argent. Ce que ces Gryffindor pouvaient être têtus, quand ils s'y mettaient !  
Longbottom n'étant pas mal de sa personne, Alice lui avait tout d'abord offert une courte aventure, sans lendemain. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle escomptait, il n'avait pas voulu s'en contenter. Non pas qu'il harcelait la jeune fille de ses assiduités ; mais il restait en sa compagnie. Comme un... ami ? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait exactement Longbottom. Les fidélités et amitiés éternelles que se vouaient les Gryffindor, comme leur refus profond de l'injustice, lui passaient largement au-dessus de la tête.  
Alice avait alors soigneusement observé le jeune homme, cherchant en vain quelques indices sur ses motivations profondes. Frank avait certainement une idée derrière la tête, pour agir avec autant d'opiniâtreté. Que gagnait-il, pourtant, hormis des sarcasmes ? Que se passait-il donc ? Snape sentait le trouble de la jeune fille augmenter à chacune de ses lettres.

Et puis, Severus avait constaté que la Rose d'Argent se confiait de moins en moins à lui, que ses missives s'espaçaient de plus en plus. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses, bien entendu ; mais il avait cru avoir davantage d'importance aux yeux d'Alice. " _Cesse de t'illusionner…_ " se disait-il. " _Elle a sa propre vie et aucune place n'y est prévue pour toi !_ " Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Hogwarts, Severus devait souvent se faire violence pour éviter l'auto-apitoiement abusif. " _Allons ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'un ange gardien et tu ne dois plus compter que sur toi-même… C'est ce qu'elle voudrait !_ "  
A tout prendre, mieux valait que le choix d'Alice se portât sur Longbottom, plutôt que sur un crétin de Hufflepuff ou un sadique de Slytherin. Snape avait suffisamment souffert sous la dictature de ces raclures de Mulciber et de Nott... Mais quand même, c'était un Gryffindor… auquel il était impossible de reprocher quoi que ce soit ! … Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !

Severus sortit de l'album une photo prise sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle montrait Alice et Frank se disputant avec animation, chez "Fleury and Bott", autour d'un livre de Défense contre les Arts Noirs. Dissimulé derrière un volumineux grimoire de Potions, Severus n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Il pouvait presque encore entendre la discussion, le ton irrité de Frank et celui, désinvolte, d'Alice.

* * *

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? » lance Frank, excédé.  
« Ce livre n'est qu'un tissu d'âneries, Longbottom, et tu le sais... » réplique Alice, presque amusée.  
« Et tu vas aussi prétendre que Narkotic n'est qu'un niffleur en bas âge pour nous avoir conseillé cet ouvrage… » insinue Frank.  
« C'est toi qui l'a dit ! » remarque Alice d'un ton ironique.  
« Si le livre fait partie du programme, c'est que son contenu a forcément quelque chose de pertinent. »  
« Ecoute Frank, j'ai des connaissances en magie noire que Narkotic n'aura jamais. Je suis donc plus à même de juger du contenu de ce livre que lui ! »  
Longbottom pousse un gros soupir :  
« Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire au juste ? Te mettre Narkotic à dos en lui disant que ce livre ne vaut pas un veracrasse et qu'il n'a pas le huitième de tes connaissances ? »  
Frank a vraiment l'air préoccupé. Il faut bien reconnaître qu'Alice est la bête noire de tous les professeurs et qu'elle ne fait pas grand chose pour changer cela.

« Tiens, tiens… Longbottom et Rosier » retentit une voix froide, non loin d'eux.  
Alice se retourne et offre au nouveau-venu son plus superbe sourire de pitié condescendante, made in Slytherin. Le visage de Frank se ferme et perd instantanément son air amical.  
« Dawlish… » fait Alice d'une voix mielleuse, en lui tendant la main.  
Le dénommé Dawlish, un de leurs condisciples de l'Ecole des Aurors, regarde la main tendue avec une moue méprisante.  
« Tu ne t'attends quand même pas, Rosier, à ce que je salue une Mangemort… » crache-t-il.  
Longbottom serre si fort les poings que ses jointures blanchissent. Il esquisse un geste pour saisir sa baguette, mais la flamme claire qui brille dans les yeux d'Alice le dissuade d'intervenir. Snape hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Alice n'aurait pas apprécié son intervention. Elle aime régler ses comptes elle-même et gare à celui qui s'interposerait ! Sentant que quelque chose se prépare, Severus sort son appareil photo.  
Le sourire de la Slytherin s'approfondit et elle a un rire aussi joyeux que soudain :  
« Fais-moi plaisir, Dawlish… »  
Immédiatement et à la surprise générale, ce dernier pose un genou à terre et baise avec adoration la main de la jeune femme.  
« Photo, Sev ! » crie-t-elle.  
« C'est fait » répond le Slytherin d'une voix plus réjouie que d'habitude.  
Le futur Auror bondit brusquement sur ses pieds et hurle à Alice :  
« C'était un  _Impérium_! Tu as utilisé  _l'Impérium_  sur moi, espèce de… »  
« Tu m'insultes ? »  
La voix d'Alice est à glacer le sang et le jeune homme recule d'un pas.  
« Tu as utilisé  _l'Impérium_  sur moi ! » répète-t-il, malgré tout.  
« Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je te ferais cet honneur, » répond tranquillement Alice. « C'est sur moi-même que j'ai lancé un sort ! »  
Elle sort sa baguette de sa manche et d'un geste souple enchante le livre que Frank tient encore en main :  
«  _Invenio_ effets opposés »  
Le grimoire se feuillete sous l'action de la magie et s'ouvre sur la page 459 intitulée "Les sorts des effets opposés :  _Contrario_  et  _Antalgos_  "  
« Le sort de  _Contrario_  ou sort des contraires permet d'obtenir le résultat opposé à celui souhaité. Le sort  _Antalgos_  ou sort des antagonismes est un sort d'illusion qui vous fait passer un court instant pour l'opposé de ce que vous êtes pour votre adversaire... » récite la Rose d'Argent d'un ton méprisant. « Et dire qu'un jour, ça se prétendra Auror ! »

Frank referme brusquement le grimoire, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
« Alors, tu oses encore soutenir que ce livre n'est qu'un "tissu d'âneries" ? » lance-t-il à la jeune fille.  
« Frank, le fait que je connaisse son contenu ne garantit en rien la qualité de l'ouvrage… »  
« N'empêche que tu l'as déjà lu et le jour où tu perdras ton temps à lire un "tissu d'âneries", tu m'appelleras ! » fait Frank d'un ton goguenard.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais lu ! » sourit la Slytherin.  
« Quelle mauvaise foi ! Comment pourrais-tu le réciter sans l'avoir lu ? »  
La discussion a repris de plus belle. Alice et Frank ne se soucient déjà plus de Dawlish, qui les dévisage avec un regard de haine et de crainte mêlées. Il finit par s'éloigner sous l'œil dédaigneux de Snape. «  _Toi, je te garantis que tu n'oublieras pas cette scène de sitôt_  » pense Severus cruellement.

En effet, dès le lendemain, circulait une bien étrange photo dans toute l'école des Aurors. On y voyait Dawlish se jetant aux pieds d'Alice pour lui baiser respectueusement la main sous les yeux ahuris de Longbottom. Dawlish avait beau clamer partout qu'il n'avait pas été maître de ses réactions, il était discrédité auprès de tous ses amis. Rien cependant ne pouvait être imputé à Alice : son innocence était largement prouvée sur le cliché, qui la montrait se jetant discrètement un sort. Elle avait fort habilement utilisé le concept des effets opposés. C'était un stratagème parfait, une plaisanterie qui semblait presque innocente et anodine. Et pourtant, un plan digne de la Slytherin que demeurait Alice, au grand dam de toute l'Ecole des Aurors.


	3. Faire face à ses choix

Snape se leva à nouveau et fit quelques pas vers son bureau. Il hésita un instant. Puis il saisit une petite boîte toute simple, fermée d'un cadenas aux formes tarabiscotées. Dédaignant la serrure, il se contenta de pousser un petit loquet à peine visible sur le coté et la boîte s'ouvrit. Le cadenas n'était qu'un leurre ; il ne fermait strictement rien. Encore un objet typiquement Slytherin. Il souleva doucement le couvercle et sortit un à un les objets qu'elle contenait : des mini-fioles plus ou moins pleines ; une courte dague effilée ; une poignée de fléchettes anesthésiantes ; une amulette de protection contre les sortilèges sombres ; et enfin, une armille d'argent. Quelques pièces de l'équipement d'Auror d'Alice.

Un an, puis deux avaient passés. Sans surprise, Alice et Frank s'étaient fiancés. Puis, leur formation s'était terminée et ils étaient entrés au Département des Aurors. Dès le premier jour de travail, ils avaient posé leurs conditions, refusant tout deux de porter les robes blanche et or des Aurors. Frank avait toujours préféré les vêtements moldus ; quant à Alice, les uniformes ne lui rappelaient que trop les nombreuses humiliations subies pendant son apprentissage. A cette époque, le Département était tellement débordé que nul ne s'en était offusqué. Les clauses voulues par le futur couple Longbottom avaient été acceptées comme simple bagatelle et même, précisées dans leurs contrats.

Severus se rappelait très bien de ce premier jour. Il sortit une vieille coupure de presse, provenant de la gazette du sorcier, qui faisait état de leur nomination. Une photo montrait Frank et Alice : lui, dans ses habituels vêtements moldus et elle, portant de simples tuniques de combat noires. La Slytherin ne manquait jamais de rappeler qu'elles étaient plus pratiques et moins clinquantes que les traditionnelles robes des Aurors. Des bracelets et des armilles d'argent en forme de roses ciselées -dans lesquels elle pouvait glisser sa baguette, des armes blanches, des mini-fioles de potion ou toutes autres choses magiquement réduites- complétaient sa tenue.

Le matériel mis à disposition des Aurors avait stupéfié Snape : arbalètes enchantées, épée-baguette, simulateur de leurre, œil nyctalope… Le meilleur de la technologie magique américaine et européenne. Heureusement que, grâce à Dumbledore, une partie des Gobelins était restée du coté du Ministère. C'étaient eux qui prêtaient à l'Etat tous ces crédits spéciaux pour lutter contre les attentats. La guerre commençait déjà à se pofiler. Si seulement le Ministère de la Défense Magique avait su recruter les bons éléments...

Mais, comme le proclamait souvent Alice, les bons éléments n'étaient pas toujours ceux que l'on croyait. En effet, la plupart des Aurors refusait de se compromettre avec la magie noire. Jamais ils n'auraient osé s'en servir et ils blâmaient en toute occasion ceux qui en avaient le cran. Certes, ils campaient à la frontière qui séparait le monde de la lumière de celui des ténèbres et combattaient l'invasion. Mais jamais il ne leur venait à l'esprit d'aller attaquer les sorciers sombres sur leur terrain même.

Heureusement, Alastor Moody, qui faisait sa loi au Département des Aurors depuis le début de cette horrible guerre civile, était de ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de battre les Ténèbres à leur propre jeu. C'était un homme terrifiant, aux méthodes brutales et expéditives, mais très efficaces. Alice et lui s'appréciaient ; en tant qu'anciens de la maison Slytherin, ils avaient plus en commun qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Moody n'avait pas peur d'employer la magie noire. Il n'était pas de ceux qui refusaient de se salir les mains et c'était pour cela qu'il était craint, autant par ses ennemis que par le Ministère. Seul le résultat comptait pour lui. « Pour vaincre les Ténèbres, il faut les connaître et les comprendre mieux que soi-même ! » clamait-il de sa voix de fanatique.  
Mais il savait également reconnaître les sorciers valeureux parmi les Aurors. Il avait rapidement confié à Alice et Frank de plus grandes responsabilités dans le Département, leur déléguant notamment une partie du secteur tactique et stratégique.

Il les avait également pressentis pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, une organisation parallèle aux Aurors, créée par Dumbledore quelques années auparavant. Si Frank avait accepté sans hésitation, y retrouvant de nombreux camarades de Gryffindor - Dave Goujon notamment - Alice avait fermement décliné l'offre. Seul Frank n'avait pas été surpris. Il connaissait suffisamment sa future femme pour savoir qu'en plus d'être très indépendante, elle était déjà engagée dans une terrible croisade personnelle.

Son propre frère, Evan Rosier, avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. Malgré une absence totale de preuves, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la question. Les meurtres et les attentats se multipliaient et Alice connaissait suffisamment les techniques de son frère pour y reconnaître sa signature. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient dans les couloirs de Rosier Castle étaient de moins en moins amicaux, de moins en moins fraternels. A chaque sortie meurtrière des Mangemorts, la jeune femme s'assombrissait et dardait un regard noir de mépris à son frère, indifférent ; et à chaque mission réussie des Aurors, Evan la contemplait avec une feinte pitié et lui offrait dédaigneusement des bouquets de roses aux épines soigneusement coupées.

Et à cela s'ajoutait un second dilemme… Dont Severus se rappelait mieux que quiconque les tenants et les aboutissants… Et pour cause : il en était à l'origine.

* * *

La voix d'Alice retentit, froide :  
« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? »  
Severus se sent frissonner, mais n'en laisse rien paraître à la Rose d'Argent. Il lui retourne un regard impavide.  
« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? » insiste-t-elle.  
Sa voix semble vaguement intriguée, cette fois. Mais toujours froide. Severus reste soigneusement sur ses gardes.  
« J'ai eu un contretemps. Je suis désolé, Alice » dit-il simplement.

Il n'échappe pas à Snape qu'une partie d'échecs vient de s'engager entre eux, dont seul le plus endurant, le plus fourbe et le meilleur stratège sortirait vainqueur.  
Mais Alice balaie l'affrontement d'un soupir et, sans attendre l'invitation de Severus, prend place dans un fauteuil. Ils se trouvent dans la salle commune des Slytherin. Alice n'a eu aucun mal à obtenir de Dumbledore de parler seule à seul à Severus, et comme ce dernier est l'unique Slytherin à préférer passer ses vacances à Hogwarts, ils ne risquent pas d'être dérangés.  
« Tu es désolé ? … Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de jouer au chat et à la souris ? … Ou aux échecs ? » ajoute-t-elle avec un faible sourire. « Je te connais, Sev… Je sais que pour toi tout affrontement verbal est une partie d'échecs, à mener de main de Maître ! … Tu ne dis rien ? Ce n'est pas plus mal ! Mais sache que je ne suis pas venue pour t'affronter. »  
Elle saisit sa baguette, conjure deux whisky pur feu et en fait léviter un vers Snape.  
« Tu n'as pas l'âge légal, hein ? Mais les Slytherin n'ont pas l'habitude de s'en laisser imposer ! »  
« Tu as l'intention de me saouler ? » questionne Severus, quelque peu déconcerté.  
« Ne bois pas, si tu ne le veux pas… Je ne vais pas te forcer. C'est plutôt moi qui en ai besoin. »  
Elle boit une gorgée d'alcool. Il l'observe avec attention, surpris de découvrir une Alice qu'il ne connait pas, un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle ne lui a jamais dévoilé.  
« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » finit-il par demander avec un rien d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
« Oh oui ! Je suis sûre… sûre que ça ne va pas ! » répond-t-elle d'une voix cynique.  
Elle termine son verre puis s'en conjure aussitôt un autre. Pour se donner une contenance, Severus plonge le nez dans le sien. Il se met à tousser quand le liquide amer écorche et brûle sa gorge. Une immense chaleur se répand dans tous ses membres. Ce n'est pas désagréable. C'est juste… surprenant. Alice le regarde, impassible.  
« Longbottom ? » interroge, presque timidement, Severus. Il n'avait jamais osé se mêler de l'intimité de la jeune femme.  
Elle secoue négativement la tête.  
« Evan ? »  
Elle fait une petite moue signifiant à la fois oui et non, puis secoue à nouveau la tête.  
« Quoi alors ? »  
« Toi. »  
Severus n'a pas l'air surpris, même si l'inhabituelle franchise d'Alice est destabilisante.  
« Evan s'est vanté devant moi, ce matin, de t'avoir fait entrer chez les Mangemorts… » commence Alice.  
« Ah ? »  
« … Depuis plusieurs mois. »  
« Ah. »  
« Il a aussi dit que les vacances de Noël avaient été une période très favorable pour le recrutement massif à sa... cause. »  
Le "Ah" de Snape n'est plus réduit qu'à un simple murmure.  
« Il paraîtrait même que les Slytherin n'étaient pas les seuls clients… » dit-elle, en vidant son deuxième verre d'alccol.  
« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire ? » hasarde Severus, d'un ton gêné.  
« Ca t'ennuie que je boive ? … La question que je me pose maintenant est : Evan ne cherche-t-il pas simplement à saper ma confiance ? »  
Snape la dévisage un moment, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. La franchise l'emporte :  
« Non » admet-il simplement.  
« Bien. »  
Elle se lève, en ajoutant :  
« Tu veux certainement que je m'en aille à présent, retrouver mon Gryffindor de fiancé et mon joli costume doré d'Auror que je refuse toujours de porter ? »  
« Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas cela de toi ! » lance vivement Snape, avec un un peu de reproche dans la voix.  
« Certes. Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de préférer prendre faits et cause pour Evan… Tu as dû lui faire une grande joie, ce jour-là ! »

Elle saisit de la poudre cheminette dans une petite boîte et projette une pincée dans le feu de la salle commune des Slytherin. Les flammes virent au vert, en étrange adéquation avec la décoration froide de la pièce.  
« J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ce ne sera pas sur un champ de bataille. Salut Snape ! … 'Rosier Castle' » énonce distinctement la jeune femme, avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée.

« Salut, Rose d'Argent… » murmure Severus, bien qu'elle soit déjà hors de sa portée.  
Non, il ne pense cela d'elle… Jamais une chose pareille n'effleurerait ses pensées ! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle, une Slytherin, une Sang-Pur, ait choisi l'autre camp ? … Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de se faire quotidiennement humilier par les Sangs-de-Bourbe qui dirigeaient lamentablement le pays et le menaient à sa ruine ? … A-t-elle donc perdu sa fierté ? Son orgueil ?  
« Je jure de te les rendre, Rose d'Argent... » murmure-t-il. « Foi de Snape ! »

Oui, un jour, sa chère Alice occuperait la position qui lui revenait de droit. Le Slytherin prend son verre de whisky pur feu et, comme s'il prêtait serment, porte un toast muet aux flammes redevenues jaunes.

* * *

Et que lui avait-il rendu ? Donné ? Sinon davantage de souci qu'elle n'en portait déjà ? Le regard du professeur de Potions se fit douloureux en regardant les flammes de sa cheminée. Son esprit dériva lentement vers le frère d'Alice. Vers ces fameuses vacances de Noël...

La Rose d'Acier avait effectivement fait un travail remarquable, recrutant nombre de septième année d'Hogwarts. Severus avait été un des premiers sur la liste. Celui-ci n'avait pas revu Evan Rosier pendant près de deux ans, mais sa fascination pour la Rose d'Acier était demeurée intacte. Ses paroles avait résonné au plus profond de son âme et alors, il ne rêvait que de gagner en puissance et en connaissance. Et il se disait que si la route qui y menait devait passer par les Arts Noirs et bien, il en serait ainsi !  
Le jour où Evan était venu le trouver pour lui proposer ouvertement de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation. Rosier lui avait fait miroiter les pouvoirs qu'il pourrait acquérir grâce au Lord Noir… et l'exaltation de la jeunesse, même chez un être à sang froid tel que Snape, avait fait le reste. Il avait accepté la main tendue d'Evan. Il était devenu Mangemort.  
« Au moins, j'ai remonté la moyenne intellectuelle des Mangemorts ! » marmonna-t-il avec un ricanement amer. « ... il était tellement facile de les mettre tous sous sortilèges d' _oubliettes_  ou sous _Impérium_  ! »

Au début, les choses n'allaient pas si mal, même si Severus voyait moins Evan qu'il ne l'avait espéré. La formation en Potions offert par le Lord était de qualité et Snape faisait des merveilles. Il était persuadé qu'Alice, en digne Sang-Pur, reconnaîtrait bientôt la légitimité de la croisade du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que représentait la vie de quelques Sangs-de-Bourbe ignorants et faibles ? Même si Snape n'avait pas d'animosité particulière vis à vis des sorciers d'origine moldue, il ne pouvait admettre la place prépondérante que prenaient ces derniers dans les affaires de l'Etat, au détriment des grandes familles. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent pour de bon à rester à leurs places ! Bref, Severus Snape était un Sang-Pur et il était fier de ses prérogatives.

Et il voulait le pouvoir ! Oh oui, il le voulait ! Pour ne plus jamais être une victime, pour venger son enfance et son adolescence brimées. Pour faire ravaler leurs sarcasmes à la bande de Potter. Pour gagner le respect d'Alice.

Et puis le moment des premiers meurtres était venu. Snape revoyait sans cesse les yeux vides de cette femme, le premier être humain qu'il avait tué. Elle n'était rien pourtant. Juste une Moldue sans importance, qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ils avaient commis bien d'autres meurtres par la suite. Mais le premier le hantait. Le hantait au point qu'il avait cherché à savoir le nom de la femme, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était mariée, si elle avait des enfants. Il avait épluché les journaux sorciers, puis les faits divers des journaux moldus. Elle s'appelait Suzie Harker. Elle avait 36 ans. Elle était femme au foyer et laissait derrière elle trois enfants de 4, 7 et 11 ans. Le journal disait qu'elle était morte dans un attentat à la bombe… Il avait fait des recherches pour savoir ce qu'était cette chose moldue… A la bombe ! Snape en aurait ri de désespoir.

Au bout d'un mois d'insomnie, il avait appelé Alice au secours. Elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Elle ne l'avait pas blâmé. Elle l'avait emmené voir Dumbledore.

* * *

« Il existe plusieurs solutions, Monsieur Snape… » remarque Albus Dumbledore, assis dans un grand fauteuil.

Le bureau du directeur de Hogwarts est toujours aussi chaleureux que dans les souvenirs de Severus, mais le jeune homme se sent exclu de cette sérénité. Il a conscience que, jamais plus, il ne pourra être en paix. Le regard d'Alice, si fier, si droit, si fidèle à ses opinions et à ses convictions, lui pèse plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Dumbledore a un geste apaisant de la main :  
« Vous connaissez les cas de Monsieur Black et de Mlle Rosier ici présente… Leurs exemples prouvent qu'il est possible de s'opposer à sa famille et à ses ascendances. »  
Severus secoue la tête.  
« Personne ne me pardonnera jamais le sang que j'ai sur les mains ! »  
« Il faudrait d'abord que vous parveniez à vous pardonner vous-même, Monsieur Snape. »  
Severus se prend la tête dans les mains. Il s'en veut de montrer sa faiblesse ainsi, mais devant cet homme qui a vaincu un mage noir, devant cette femme qu'il respecte plus que tout, il peut se le permettre. Le phœnix du directeur pousse un trille aigu et vient se poser sur l'épaule du Slytherin.  
« Voyez, Severus… Fawkes (nda : Fumseck en vf) vous accorde déjà sa confiance ! »  
Le Slytherin écarquille les yeux sans oser bouger de peur de faire fuir l'oiseau.  
« Que me proposez-vous ? » dit-il, faiblement.  
« D'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. »  
« L'Ordre du Phoenix ? » s'étonne Severus, en jetant un regard à Alice, mais celle-ci hausse les épaules :  
« Ne me demande rien, je n'en suis pas ! » dit-elle d'une voix tendue.  
« L'Ordre du Phoenix, Monsieur Snape, » reprend Dumbledore, « est une organisation que j'ai créé pour lutter plus efficacement contre Voldemort. Elle travaille dans l'ombre et prend le relais des Aurors quand ils ne peuvent pas... officiellement agir. Il y a peu à gagner. Ni reconnaissance, ni argent, ni avantage. Juste l'assurance et la conviction de participer à une action efficace dans la mesure de ses propres moyens. »  
« Mais, je ne peux pas… » fait Snape, en désignant son bras. « La marque des Ténèbres fait à jamais de moi un Mangemort ! »  
Alice lui lance un regard mauvais, mais Dumbledore l'empêche d'intervenir d'un froncement de sourcil :  
« Il existe bien des moyens de servir notre cause… Bien plus que vous ne le croyez, Severus... » insinue le vieux directeur.  
« Comme ? » dit-il d'une voix sans affect, qui masque parfaitement son intérêt.  
« Comme le renseignement, par exemple... » répond Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire.  
Quelque chose s'allume alors dans les yeux sombres de Severus.  
« Le renseignement ? » répète-t-il lentement.  
« Oui. Infiltrer les rangs des Mangemorts nous serait très profitable... Mais vous en connaissez les risques. »  
« Si je suis découvert… » hasarde le Slytherin.  
« … les conséquences seraient terribles pour vous ! » complète Dumbledore.  
« Je connais les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres envers les traîtres mieux que personne ! » fit Severus en se redressant.  
« Alors, acceptez-vous ? »

* * *

Avait-il su, à ce moment-là, qu'il était à un tournant de son existence ? Qu'il avait refusé la fatalité et commencé à devenir adulte ? Il ne pouvait plus renier ses premiers choix. Plus renier le fait qu'il était devenu Mangemort. La marque des Ténèbres lui mordait trop cruellement la chair pour qu'il l'oublie. Mais il pouvait racheter ses fautes. Retrouver son honneur perdu.

Severus contempla une fois de plus la marque sombre sur son avant-bras. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que cette marque lui apporterait le pouvoir ? Oh, certes Voldemort était puissant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et lui, Snape, en avait bien profité, même lorsqu'il était devenu espion ! Mais sa propre quête de pouvoir, sa soif de connaissance et de reconaissance et tout ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer chez les Mangemorts, étaient rapidement passés à l'arrière-plan de la lutte fratricide qui déchirait les Rosier. Et Severus avait dû choisir son camp.

* * *

Alice arpentait furieusement la pièce.  
« Non. Il n'est pas mort. »  
« Alice... » s'impatiente Frank, las de répéter la même chose depuis un quart d'heure. « Moody l'a tué de ses propres mains ! Je l'ai vu, par Merlin ! Alastor n'aurait pas laissé impuni les crimes de ton frère, pas plus que la mutilation qu'il venait de subir. »  
« Je te dis que Evan n'est pas mort ! » martèle Alice. « Ne peux-tu pas me faire confiance ? »  
Severus hausse un sourcil : ça, ça sent la manipulation Slytherinesque à plein nez ! Parlez de confiance à un Gryffindor et il vous mangera dans la main !  
« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Alice... » répond Longbottom d'une voix apaisante. « Et vraiment je voudrais te croire, mais tu n'as aucune preuve de... »  
« Il y a la Rose ! » coupe Alice.  
Elle fait alors signe à Frank et à Severus de patienter un instant et invoque une lourde tapisserie, qu'elle déroule bientôt sous leurs yeux étonnés.  
«  _Wingardium Leviosa_  » lance-t-elle, pour la faire léviter.  
La tapisserie brodée est très semblable à celle de la famille des Black, dont leur avait parlé Narcissa. Elle représente un magnifique buisson d'aubépines qui semble croître indéfiniment vers le haut. En y regardant de plus près, Snape observe que la plupart des roses sont fanées.  
« J'ai hérité de ce bien à la mort de ma mère. Chaque rose représente un membre de la famille Rosier et, quand il décède, sa rose se fane dans l'heure… Irrémédiablement ! »

Frank regarde attentivement la tapisserie : tout en haut, s'épanouit une magnifique rose argentée, sous laquelle s'étale une inscription faisant état de leur mariage. Le Gryffindor est ému, même s'il sait que l'heure n'est pas au romantisme. Il se reprend et regarde ce que lui indique Alice : aux cotés de la rose argentée s'en trouve une autre, tissée de fils métalliques. Cette dernière semble mal en point, nombre de ses pétales sont tombés, mais effectivement elle n'est pas fanée. L'erreur n'est pas possible.  
« Regardez : la Rose d'Acier est toujours vivace, » conclut Alice.  
« Mais comment expliques-tu qu'Alastor le croit mort ? »  
Ils se regardent pensivement, envisageant toutes les solutions possibles.  
« Qu'en penses-tu, Sev ? » demande Alice au jeune homme, qui est resté silencieux jusqu'à là.  
« Je pense à au moins deux possibilités qui auraient pu sauver la peau de ton frère » fait Snape en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Polynectar ? » propose Alice.  
« Non, le combat entre Moody et Evan a duré bien plus qu'une heure ! » intervient Frank.  
« Alors ? » fait impatiemment Alice.  
« Le sortilège " _Cardium Lento_ " qui ralentit les battements cardiaques au point de parfaitement simuler la mort. Et la potion, très dangereuse, du " _Partage des Ames_ ". »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » interroge Alice.  
« Une potion qui permet d'extraire l'âme d'un corps mourant et de la loger temporairement dans un autre corps, le temps que l'on soigne le premier, ou que l'on trouve un corps d'accueil disponible » explique Snape.  
« En quoi est-elle particulièrement dangereuse ? » demande Frank.  
« Cela paraît évident. Elle est risquée pour l'âme, qui devient errante et peut, le moment venu, refuser de réintégrer son ancien corps, tout autant que pour le porteur, qui peut se faire dominer et posséder par l'âme qu'il héberge provisoirement… »  
« Mais c'est une possession alors ? » s'écrit Frank, toujours mal à l'aise quand les conversations dérivaient vers la magie noire.  
Snape a un petit ricanement et Alice lève les yeux au ciel.  
« De la magie noire des plus puissantes, si tu veux bien me croire, » fait Severus avec un sourire narquois.  
« Cela signifierait que même dans un autre corps, l'âme d'Evan est encore en vie. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi sa Rose est toujours vivace ! » achève la Rose d'Argent.  
« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, Alice, » soupire Severus. « Evan a bien d'autres maléfices en réserve... Qui sait ce qu'il a appris auprès des sorciers égyptiens en matière de conservation des corps ou encore des sorciers japonais pour la manipulation des âmes ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit, mais sans rien perdre de sa détermination.  
« Soit prudente, Alice… » recommande Frank. « Ton frère est un Maître en maléfices. Il serait dangereux de le sous-estimer...»  
« Je ne le sous-estime pas. Mais je ne me laisserai pas duper... »  
« Mais s'il a changé de corps, il pourrait avoir maintenant n'importe quelle apparence. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le reconnaître ? » hasarde Frank.  
« Je connais mieux que quiconque ses techniques de combat... »  
« Mais il peut très bien en changer pour t'abuser... » contre Longbottom.  
« Frank, par pitié, ne cherche pas à m'expliquer ce qu'est un Slytherin... » répond Alice d'une voix doucereuse.  
Snape retient un sourire. Si le sujet n'était pas si grave, il trouverait cet affrontement verbal des plus délectables. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.  
« Je vais tâcher de me renseigner dans les rangs Mangemorts » annonce-t-il finalement. « Peut-être apprendrai-je des choses à ce sujet ? »  
« Méfie-toi Severus ! Peut-être est-il maintenant dans le corps d'une femme ? » ne peut s'empêcher de lancer Longbottom sous l'oeil réfrigérant d'Alice.  
« C'est bien le moment de faire de l'humour, » claque sèchement la voix de la jeune femme. « Je te rappelle que mon frère mène une existence criminelle et que, chaque jour, il souille davantage le noble nom des Rosier. Sois bien persuadé, Frank, que je vais y mettre un point final. »

Et comme l'avait prédit Alice, la lutte fratricide qui opposait les deux Roses, s'était finalement terminée. Severus en avait été le témoin. Ensuite, plus rien n'avait été pareil.


	4. Fratricide

Alice et Evan.

Severus porta les mains à ses tempes. Comment oublier ? … Oublier ? … Jamais ! Comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, envisager de perdre un seul souvenir d'Alice ? Même son fratricide ne ternissait en rien l'image qu'il avait toujours eu d'elle. Et pourtant, c'était toujours avec le même sentiment de profond dégoût et de désespoir mêlés qu'il se rappelait du dernier combat entre le frère et la sœur, un soir d'octobre 1979. La Rose d'Acier contre la Rose d'Argent !

* * *

Les Mangemorts avaient été chargés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'éliminer toute la famille Bones : Edgar, son frère Louis et sa sœur aînée Amélia. Edgar avait été le plus facile à repérer. Même s'il avait rompu avec Maureen Avery depuis plus d'un an, la Mangemort avait pu poser sur lui un puissant sortilège de repérage.

Edgar Bones bien entendu n'en ignore rien, mais il n'y a pas moyen de le débarrasser de ce sort. Même Alice a du s'avouer vaincue. Pas que les Avery soient des maîtres en sortilèges, mais l'enseignement d'Evan faisait des émules et la Rose d'Argent sentait à l'oeuvre la patte de son frère. Bones sait que tôt ou tard, les Mangemorts viendront. Mais en revanche, ce à quoi ces derniers ne s'attendent pas, c'est à la présence des Aurors de l'Ordre du Phœnix en position de défense dans la maison ancestrale des Bones. Une nouvelle fois, Snape a remarquablement fait son travail.

Bien vite, cette noble demeure est transformée en vrai champ de bataille. Les adversaires sont aussi valeureux les uns que les autres et aucun camp ne veut céder le moindre pouce de terrain. Briques, pierres et tuiles volent en tous sens et explosent sur les adversaires. Edgar est tombé dans les dix premières minutes, frappé d'un foudroyant  _Avada Kedavra_ , mais il emporte avec lui de nombreux adversaires.

Snape est là. Il sait qu'il doit se battre pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doute ni de lui, ni de sa loyauté. Trop de Mangemorts seraient ravis de rapporter au Lord la tiédeur de Severus Snape dans les combats. Mais à l'évidence, Snape est littéralement assailli de sorts ennemis. Une ex-Slytherin aux cheveux bruns semble tout particulièrement s'acharner sur lui avec un léger sourire satisfait. Severus maugrée dans sa barbe, se demandant comment Alice l'a reconnue. Enfer ! Ne pourrait-elle pas y aller moins fort avec ses sorts tape-à-l'oeil de boules de feu !  _Pyri, Aegis, Incendio, Deflagratio_! C'est pas bientôt fini ce feu d'artifice ? Les sorts s'enchaînent à une vitesse ahurissante. Severus rend coup sur coup à la Rose d'Argent, sans tenter de réellement la blesser. Il manque pourtant la toucher à un moment où Alice se raidit, l'expression inhabituellement grave. Que se passe-t-il ? La jeune femme porte fébrilement la main à sa gorge et cherche des yeux quelque chose d'un air affolé. Prémonition ? se demande Severus en suspendant son geste. Puis il se reprend et lance un nouveau sort vers Alice. Cette dernière l'évite facilement et lui renvoie un sort de fumigène pour faire diversion tout en courant en direction de l'un des derniers murs encore debout. Snape a compris. Il profite de l'épaisse fumée pour suivre la Rose d'Argent.

Au milieu des gravats, à une vingtaine de mètres, Frank se dresse, ses vêtements maculés de poussière et de sang. Il est blessé au flanc gauche. Face à lui se trouve son adversaire. Il a ôté sa cagoule et l'expression de son visage est clairement railleuse : Evan Rosier ; son beau-frère, celui que tout le monde croyait mort.  
« Salut Rosier ! » lance Frank. « Ressuscité par ton maître pour services rendus à votre noble cause ? »  
« Pas loin, Longbottom ! Pour avoir réussi l'exploit de mutiler ce salopard de Moody ! … J'ai été laissé pour mort, sur le champ de bataille, son nez encore planté au bout de ma baguette ! … Le Maître m'a soigné en récompense… Mais c'est là assez discuter, même entre frères par alliance ! Je vais te faire payer la trahison de ma sœur ! »  
« T'oserais pas ? » le nargue Longbottom, en se préparant à l'attaque.  
Evan ne répond pas et jette son premier sort. Sa puissance est phénoménale. Frank parvient de justesse à le détourner, mais ne peut éviter le second, qui le frappe de plein fouet sous les yeux horrifiés d'Alice, qui accourt vers eux. Evan ricane, triomphant. Alice n'a que quelques secondes pour juger la situation. Frank est encore debout et n'a pas l'air sérieusement blessé par le dernier sort d'Evan. Se pourrait-il que...  
«  _Stupefix_  ! » hurle-t-elle dans le tumulte, non pas sur Evan, mais à la surprise des protagonistes sur son propre mari.  
Frank tombe comme une masse. Evan se redresse alors et sourit d'un air carnassier :  
« Tu t'es enfin décidée à nous rejoindre, petite sœur ? Je commençais à désespérer… »  
«  _Sectumsempra_  ! » crache Alice, sa baguette maintenant dirigée sur son frère.  
' _Non !_ ' hule intérieurement Snape. ' _Pas le_ Sectumsempra _! Tout, Alice, mais pas celui-là !_ '

Le  _Sectumsempra_  n'est pas seulement le plus terrible des sorts de lacération. C'est aussi une invention de Severus lui-même. Un sort aussi terrible que le  _Doloris_ , presque aussi mortel que l' _Avada Kedavra_. Un sort de la magie la plus ténébreuse. Pourquoi l'avait-il appris à Alice ? Lui, qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais prononcer ces mots.

De multiples entailles apparaissent brusquement sur le corps d'Evan qui tente en vain de lutter contre ces cent mille couteaux invisibles qui le tailladent et lui déchirent la chair. Ses veines profondes se fendent. Il hurle tandis qu'Alice relance le sort encore et encore, prise d'une rage incontrôlable. Il commence à se vider lentement de son sang. Inéluctablement, goutte après goutte, Evan s'affaiblit, les lames s'acharnant sans le moindre répit sur son corps sanguinolent. Puis, il s'écroule, implorant Alice du regard, peut-être d'abréger ses souffrances.  
« Pas mal tenté, le coup de  _l'Imperium_  ! » lance-t-elle d'une voix à glacer le sang. « Tu comptais te servir de Frank contre moi ? Tu allais lui ordonner de me lancer un  _Avada Kedavra_  ? Ou un _Doloris_ , peut-être ? … Bien essayé, ma foi, cher frère ! … Mais, tu n'aurais JAMAIS du t'en prendre à Frank… C'est entre toi et moi et tu le sais ! ... Il est l'heure de payer la perte de ton honneur, Evan... »  
Elle lève sa baguette, sans la moindre pitié dans ses yeux noisette qui ne rient plus, qui ne calculent plus, qui ne brûlent plus que d'une flamme claire, celle de la vengeance.

Plaqué contre le mur de brique en ruines, à quelques mètres de là, Severus n'a rien raté de la scène. A la limite de la peur panique, il ne peut détacher son regard de la silhouette gracile d'Alice Longbottom. La Rose des Slytherin venait de tuer et ses mains étaient désormais souillées par son propre sang. Le  _Sectumsempra_. C'est comme si lui, Severus, avait tué Evan de sa propre main. Cruelle vengeance de la Rose d'Argent ! Envers Evan et envers lui-même... Comment avait-il pu être aveugle au point de croire qu'Alice lui avait pardonné d'avoir choisi le camp de son frère ? Si seulement… Si seulement, Evan ne s'était pas attaqué à Frank… Peut-être aurait-elle pu contrôler sa colère et le livrer vivant aux Aurors ? … Peut-être ne l'aurait-elle pas si cruellement exécuté ? Il la voit se pencher sur le corps d'Evan et effleurer de la main son front entaillé, quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans son expression. Puis, le visage fermé, elle conjure une rose argentée qu'elle pose sur la poitrine sanglante de celui qui fut son frère.

Elle se détourne enfin du corps meurtri et braque sa baguette sur son mari :  
«  _Enervate_  » lance-t-elle.  
Le regard de Frank papillonne et il ouvre deux yeux vitreux.  
« A…lice… »  
« Evan est mort, » dit-elle d'une voix atone.  
« Il m'a lancé un… »  
« Un  _Impérium_. Il voulait t'utiliser contre moi… »  
Longbottom avance maladroitement la main vers le visage de sa femme, mais elle l'écarte sans brutalité, fermement.  
« Tout va bien, Frank ! … Les nôtres sont en train de prendre le dessus. »

Effectivement, le combat commence à vraiment mal tourner pour le camp des Mangemorts. Les troupes de sorciers sombres reculent et perdent progressivement du terrain. Voyant cela, Snape s'apprête à transplaner loin de la bataille, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne apparait dans toute sa gloire. Il toise d'un air hautain les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et d'un simple sort d'une puissance terrifiante les balaye comme fétus de paille. Les murs de la maison Bones encore debout s'écroulent un à un.

Seule Alice est restée debout. Ses bras soutiennent Frank qui se remet péniblement sur ses jambes. En voyant ces deux victimes offertes, presque à ses pieds, Voldemort se met à rire :  
« Ah, les Longbottom ! Le couple de Sang-Pur le plus controversé du pays ! »  
Le visage du Lord s'apaise, devient d'un charisme presque insoutenable. Il prend alors l'expression d'un père aimant s'adressant à son enfant prodigue : « Comme tu es valeureuse, ma Rose… Je suis prêt à t'épargner si tu rejoins mes rangs, si tu prends la place de ton frère ! Celle qui te revient de droit ! »  
Les bras d'Alice se resserrent autour de Frank. Le geste n'échappe pas à Voldemort.  
« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui… Amusant ! … Alors, je daignerai peut-être lui laisser la vie sauve… Après tout, c'est un Sang-Pur et je ne suis pas totalement dépourvu de cœur ! »  
Alice reste un instant de marbre, puis éclate de rire. Un rire sinistre, atroce, qui sonne comme un glas aux oreilles de Severus.  
« Tu n'es pas dépourvu de cœur, dis-tu ? Et moi, que crois-tu ? … Regarde donc mes mains, Riddle, elles sont teintées du sang d'un Rosier. Le sang de mon propre frère ! J'ai vaincu la Rose d'Acier, j'ai sauvé sa fierté et jamais plus aucune Rose ne s'abaissera à combattre pour toi ! »  
« Silence, femme ! » tonne Voldemort.  
« Tu ne peux rien contre nous, Riddle, » renchérit Frank, d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le  _Stupefix_ , mais pourtant ferme. « Regarde nos visages, ta défaite y est inscrite ! »  
« Insolents ! Vous n'êtes que deux aveugles ! »  
« Tu cries fort, mais ne frappes pas ! » raille Alice.

Alors que Voldemort, dans sa fureur, s'apprête à lancer sur eux son terrible sortilège de  _Doloris_ , les Longbottom lèvent leur baguette vers le ciel et invoquent ensemble la lumière solaire :  
«  _Lux Solaris_  »  
Un faisceau de lumière ardente jaillit de leurs baguettes croisées et, d'un prodigieux effort commun, ils le dirigent droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il hurle, l'œil à demi brûlé par l'éclat de ce rayon magique, tandis que la voix d'Alice, cruellement acerbe retentit à ses oreilles :  
« Aveugle ! Aveugle ! Qui est aveuglé à présent ? »

La brûlure n'empêche pas Voldemort d'envoyer un  _Doloris_  sur la Rose d'Argent qui s'écroule en hurlant. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Snape transplane alors loin du champ de bataille, bientôt imité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Severus ferma les yeux à ces réminiscences pénibles. Il aurait pu les transférer dans sa pensine et les mettre définitivement de côté, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à écarter le moindre souvenir d'Alice. Pendant des années, il s'était raillé et méprisé pour sa tendance à l'autoflagellation et au masochisme, puis il avait compris que cela faisait parti de sa personnalité, de sa nature. Plutôt souffrir que d'oublier la moindre parcelle, le moindre lambeau de son existence. Et des instants pénibles, il y en avait eu tellement…

Snape sortit une liasse de coupures de journaux d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il les avait tous conservés, malgré les mensonges qu'ils avaient allègrement distillés…  
A la suite au combat contre Voldemort, le couple d'Aurors avait été accueilli par la population sorcière comme des héros. Tous ceux qui, hier encore, médisaient dans le dos de la Rose d'Argent et critiquaient ouvertement Frank d'épouser cette Mangemort qui le poignarderait tôt ou tard dans le dos, acclamaient maintenant le couple sauveur. Le nom des Longbottom était dans toutes les bouches, amies comme ennemies, et il fallut mettre en place de solides sortilèges de protection autour d'eux.  
Alice ne ressentait que dégoût. Où était passée l'animosité envers la Slytherin ? La sœur du Mangemort ? La Sang-Pur intransigeante et arrogante ? En abandonnant son nom de Rosier, Alice était-elle devenue quelqu'un d'autre ? Une personne digne de confiance ? En tuant son frère était-elle devenue meilleure ?  
Quand Snape parcourait les journaux, il ne pouvait manquer, dans les photos du couple, la lueur de mépris dans les yeux noisette et la fausseté de son sourire. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver Alice. Il est possible de lutter contre l'animosité… mais pas contre l'hypocrisie. La population voulait des héros, le Ministère les avait fournis sans débourser un galéon ! Et maintenant, la jeune femme devait faire semblant de se réjouir, alors qu'elle pleurait encore la mort de son frère.

Les journaux féminins à grand tirage étaient les pires : "Witch Weekly" s'était longuement étendu sur le récent mariage des Longbottom et avait recueilli des témoignages, dégoulinant de bons sentiments, d'individus soi-disant amis du couple, mais dont Alice et Frank n'avaient jamais entendu parler. "Spells' World" avait fait pire encore en publiant des photos de Evan et en relatant sa vie en des termes aussi grandiloquents que mensongers. Du roman de gare pour sorciers de troisième zone ! Le ministère était furieux de ces dérives : si les Longbottom avaient simplement accepté de donner des interviews et raconter leur combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui, on en aurait pas été rendu à ces absurdités ! Tout le blâme était bien entendu retombé sur Alice…

Mais la jeune femme s'en fichait. Severus venait de temps à autres la voir en cachette. Les changements survenus chez elle n'avaient pas manqué d'attirer son attention. Il avait d'abord constaté qu'elle avait cessé de se jeter à corps perdu dans les batailles, comme si la mort de son frère lui avait apporté une sorte de sérénité. Elle s'était apaisée d'une certaine manière, même si Evan ne laissait pas que des années de complicité en souvenir. Par certains côtés, Severus s'en réjouissait sincèrement pour elle, mais par d'autres, il la trouvait de moins en moins Slytherin et cela le déstabilisait. Où était passée cette rage de triompher ? Cette soif intarissable de briller ? Cette prééminence innée ? Alice Rosier -son Alice- reviendrait-elle un jour ?

Et puis, il y avait eu Longbottom junior... Cet enfant indigne.

* * *

« Non. C'est hors de question, Frank ! Ce sera Severus le parrain et certainement pas ton oncle Algie, charmant certes, mais terriblement envahissant ! »  
« Mais enfin, Alice chérie, les Longbottom prennent toujours les parrains et les marraines dans la famille ! »  
« On prendra la marraine que tu voudras, Frank ; même ta chère mère, si tu le souhaites. Ca m'est égal. Mais je me réserve le parrain. Est-ce clair ? »  
« Tu es têtue comme un hippogriffe ! »  
« Et au moins aussi mauvaise ! … Je veux le meilleur parrain pour Neville et ce sera Severus, un point c'est tout. »  
« Tu me fais beaucoup d'honneur, Alice… » intervient la voix amusée de Snape depuis la cuisine.

Frank et Alice se précipitent. Couvert de cendres, Severus venait d'arriver par poudre de cheminette, et tandis qu'il tentait un premier nettoyage, il n'avait rien raté de l'altercation entre les époux.  
« Maintenant que tu as entendu la proposition, Severus, la bienséance m'interdit de reprendre ma parole. Accepterais-tu donc d'être le parrain de notre fils ? » demande Alice d'une voix mielleuse.  
Frank fait mine d'étrangler sa femme, tandis qu'elle fait apparaître une rose d'argent. Elle remet cérémonieusement la fleur à son mari, tout en faisant un clin d'œil au Slytherin. Severus ne cache pas son amusement. Il n'y avait qu'à Alice qu'il offrait ses très rares sourires et, devant le couple Longbottom, il exprimait parfois un soupçon de gaieté.  
« Victoire : Alice ! » lance-t-elle joyeusement.  
« Et s'il me venait à l'esprit de refuser cet insigne honneur ? » dit Severus avec sérieux.  
« Mais tu ne peux pas, mon cher. Tu me dois une vieille faveur, l'as-tu oubliée ? … Allons, Severus Snape, prépare-toi à être le parrain de Neville Algie Longbottom ! … C'est une moindre concession que je me dois d'accorder à son grand-oncle, si je veux avoir la paix ! » ajoute-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami.  
Severus sourit derechef. Il retrouvait enfin la Rose d'Argent des Slytherin.

* * *

Les mains du professeur de potion se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Neville Longbottom, ce presque cracmol, était son filleul, au même titre que Draco Malfoy. Comment le fils de sorciers aussi brillants pouvait-il être si faible, si incapable ? Le choc consécutif à l'état de ses parents, peut-être ?

Le visage du jeune Gryffindor frappait par sa ressemblance avec celui de sa mère, mais Snape n'y voyait qu'une abominable caricature de la femme qu'il avait idolâtrée ! Les traits ronds et harmonieux étaient devenus mous chez le fils, les yeux volontaires, des yeux de veau, la moue espiègle, un sourire béat et idiot ! … Mais le physique n'était encore rien face au mental ! … Où étaient passés le courage, la volonté, la fierté, l'intelligence, la ruse, toutes les qualités et traits de caractère du couple Longbottom ?

Heureusement que personne n'avait souvenir que cet incapable de Gryffindor, qui ne savait que faire fondre ou exploser ses chaudrons, était son filleul ! Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait, ce jour-là, aucun témoin de l'événement et que la cérémonie avait été pour le moins discrète, par sécurité pour l'enfant et ses parents. Seuls le couple Longbottom, lui-même et la marraine étaient présents. Tout le contraire du Baptême de Draco qui avait été célébré avec tout le faste voulu, par un Lucius débordant d'ambition pour son rejeton.

* * *

Severus n'était pas du genre à se ronger les ongles ou à tourner en rond comme un ours en cage, mais là, il était réellement inquiet. En pleine guerre civile, Lucius prenait le temps d'organiser une somptueuse fête pour le Baptême de son fils. Et pire que tout, Alice allait être, à l'insu de tous les Mangemorts présents, la marraine de l'enfant. Severus en oubliait presque qu'il allait être le parrain.  
Une petite tape sur l'épaule le rend à la réalité. Lucius hausse un sourcil devant l'anxiété du jeune bras droit du Lord et l'interroge du regard. Snape lui retourne son regard, à nouveau impavide. Severus ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer Malfoy, cet être retors et habile qui ne semble jamais douter de sa bonne étoile. Un vrai Slytherin à sa manière. C'est pour cela que Snape a accepté d'être le parrain de Draco. De plus, cela l'ancre dans le premier entourage du Lord.  
« Ils n'attaqueront pas... » murmure Malfoy, croyant avoir deviné les raisons de l'inquiétude de Severus. « Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore respecte bien trop les enfants pour nous gâcher cette journée... »  
« Et Mad-Eye Moody ? » interroge Snape à mi-voix.  
Lucius grimace. Moody est la seule épine dans son flanc. Il ne se soucie guère des épines de la Rose d'Argent. Il sait qu'elle n'attaquerait pas le fils de son ancienne meilleure amie. Mais Mad-Eye est beaucoup moins prévisible. L'instant de doute passe vite, Malfoy se reprend. Rien ne peut venir contrarier ses plans.

Snape arbore à nouveau son air distant, revêche et hautain, mais il n'en demeure pas moins attentif à la présence d'Alice. Où est-elle donc ? La cérémonie commence dans la plus pure tradition Malfoyenne. Narcissa descend l'allée, portant dans ses bras l'enfant emmailloté d'une somptueuse étoffe de soie verte. Snape la regarde s'approcher, avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds voletant dans le vent froid de novembre. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y superposer une scène similaire vieille de quatre mois : Alice portant son enfant, ses longs cheveux bruns brillant sous le soleil d'août. Severus jette quelques regards à droite, à gauche : toujours aucun signe de la jeune femme. Elle doit bien être là, pourtant ! Il connaissait Alice mieux que lui-même : quand elle s'engageait, elle ne reprenait jamais sa parole et pour une Slytherin, elle était remarquablement fiable.  
Narcissa dépose l'enfant dans la grande vasque en basalte qui servait aux baptêmes de tous les Malfoy depuis des générations. Tous les regards convergent vers ce petit être aux cheveux blonds-blancs, déjà tellement reconnaissables ! C'est alors que Severus ressent à ses côtés la présence de la Rose d'Argent. Pas un muscle de son visage ne tressaille. Il sait qu'il doit rester parfaitement impassible. La jeune femme est là mais n'est pas visible. Snape étouffe un juron intérieur : " _A tous les coups, elle a réussi à convaincre Potter de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle est incroyable !_ " Un puissant sort de  _silencio_  complète le camouflage de la jeune femme.

Ils s'avancent d'un même mouvement vers la vasque et, quand Severus pose sa main sur le front de l'enfant, il sent la main d'Alice sur la sienne. Ils récitent conjointement les mots consacrés, sans que personne, à l'exception de Narcissa, ne se doute qu'ils étaient deux.

 


	5. Slytherin et Gryffindor

Severus contempla quelques rares photos d'Alice avec son bébé : les seules où Neville Longbottom n'avait pas encore l'air empoté ! Chose qui n'allait pas durer… La jeune femme n'avait guère eu le temps de s'occuper de son fils. Autant que Snape puisse s'en souvenir, la naissance de leur enfant n'avait pas changé grand'chose dans la vie des Longbottom : ils restaient avant tout des Aurors toujours placés en première ligne. La guerre était loin d'être terminée.

Si. Un changement était toutefois survenu : à son grand déplaisir, le couple Longbottom s'était rapproché des Potter. Avoir un mioche dans les langes, finalement, ça rapproche ! Le simple fait d'imaginer Alice passant des moments chez Potter mettait Severus dans un état d'énervement rare chez lui. Et là où il y avait le couple Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew n'étaient jamais bien loin ! Snape en perdait presque son coup de main pour les potions...  
Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas permis la moindre remarque. Il n'était pas inconscient au point de faire des reproches à la Rose d'Argent ; ce qui aurait eu pour simple effet de l'éloigner davantage. Mais la savoir proche des Maraudeurs l'irritait au plus haut point.

Au début, elle ne cachait pas son dédain. Elle se souvenait trop bien des frasques des quatre inséparables de Hogwarts, mais Longbottom et Evans, en parfaits Gryffindor, étaient toujours là pour arrondir les angles. Ce que Frank pouvait être irritant quand il s'y mettait !

Mais lui, Severus n'oubliait rien...

* * *

« Tiens, tiens ! Regardez-moi ça… Snivellus en personne ! »

Severus se retourne brusquement. Par le sang de la Méduse, il ne les avait pas entendu venir ! Maudite inattention ! Les quatre Maraudeurs, l'air particulièrement satisfait d'eux-mêmes, se tenaient devant lui dans un couloir désert de Hogwarts. C'est Potter qui vient de l'interpeller, Black solidement planté à ses côtés. Severus a un rapide regard pour Pettigrew qui trépigne de joie, plein d'admiration pour ses camarades. Un minable de plus à Gryffindor. Quant à Lupin, un peu en retrait, il a une expression nettement désapprobatrice sur le visage, mais le Slytherin sait déjà qu'il n'interviendra pas en sa faveur. Une fois de plus, Severus est complètement seul.

Le jeune Slytherin les toise tour à tour.  
« Perdu sans ton idole ? » demande Black, avec un petit sourire narquois.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Pleurnicher jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ? » enchaîne Potter.  
Et voilà... En scène : le duo des grandes gueules de Hogwarts ! Severus hésite entre la provocation cinglante et le silence méprisant, puis se décide à répondre avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux :  
« Elle a bien d'autres préoccupations que de s'occuper de vos imbécillités et je m'en voudrais de lui faire perdre son temps... » dit-il en imitant le ton froid et impérieux des Rosier.  
« C'est qu'il a du répondant, le petit pleurnicheur, quand on s'en prend à la Rosier ! » remarque Black, fort à propos.  
« On raconte même qu'il collectionne les photos d'elle ! » renchérit Pettigrew.  
« Un amoureux transi… c'est-y pas mignon ? » minaude Potter.  
« En tous cas, j'obtiens plus d'attention de la Rose d'Argent que tu n'en obtiendras jamais de ta Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter ! » raille Severus.  
« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Snape ! »  
Il n'y a plus trace du moindre amusement dans la voix du Gryffindor.  
« Des problèmes pour accepter la réalité, Potter ? » lance Severus.

Le Slytherin sait qu'il n'est pas prudent de se moquer du lamentable amour unilatéral du grand James Potter, mais Snape ne saurait rater une occasion de porter un coup bas à son ennemi. C'est le moment de filer à l'anglaise. Severus se détourne vivement pour partir, mais une main puissante et nerveuse agrippe son bras.  
« Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu t'imagines pas qu'on va te laisser partir ? » crache Potter, hors de lui.  
Severus s'arrête, dégage son bras et les défie du regard. Lupin - qui est tout de même préfet - a un mouvement pour intervenir, mais devant l'air résolu de Potter et Black, il renonce. Quant à Pettigrew, il regarde la scène la bouche ouverte, les yeux brillants, anticipant ce qui attend le Slytherin.  
L'instant d'après, Severus se retrouve désarmé et plaqué magiquement contre le mur sans pouvoir bouger.  
« Bien… » fait Black d'un ton satisfait. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va te faire, mon petit Snivellus ? »

«  _Experlliamus_  ! » rugit soudainement une voix féminine, déformée par la colère.  
Les Maraudeurs sont violemment projetés au sol, tandis que cinq baguettes atterrissent dans les mains d'Alice Rosier, préfète-en-chef. Puis, elle détache Snape du mur et lui rend la sienne. Pendant que les quatre Gryffindor se relèvent, légèrement contusionnés, elle les dévisage tour à tour avec son habituel regard glaçant. Ses yeux s'arrêtent plus longuement sur Remus Lupin.  
« Lupin, » lâche-t-elle, avec mépris. « Ton rapport de l'incident. »  
Le préfet de Gryffindor n'en mène pas large, il regrette maintenant de ne pas être intervenu. Alice a fixé ses yeux noisette, assombris par la colère, dans les iris dorés du garçon, pendant qu'il rapporte fidèlement les évènements et les paroles échangées quelques minutes plus tôt.  
« Snape, tu confirmes les dires de Lupin ? » demande-t-elle, impavide.  
Severus se contente de hocher la tête.  
« Lupin, va chercher Longbottom ! » ordonne Alice. « Trouve-le. Où qu'il soit. »  
Le loup-garou ne se fait pas prier pour déguerpir.

Alice reste là, le visage de marbre, les baguettes des Maraudeurs toujours à la main. Potter a les yeux flamboyants de colère contenue. Snape sait qu'il n'oubliera pas ce qu'il vient de dire sur Evans et qu'il lui fera payer dès que possible. Pettigrew, comme à son habitude, est pathétiquement caché derrière Black, qui, lui, a déjà repris contenance. Rien d'étonnant en fait : malgré sa fugue, Black demeure par son hérédité et son éducation un arrogant représentant d'une famille de Sang-Pur.  
« Dommage que tu n'aies pas ton appareil photo, Snape. Tu aurais pu en prendre de superbes de ton idole en attendant ! » fait-il d'un ton rogue.  
Severus ne répond pas.  
« C'est quoi ton problème, Black ? » lance Alice sans cacher son dédain. « Que je sois l'amie de ta cousine Narcissa ? Ou le simple fait que tu n'arrives pas à assumer ton propre nom ? ... Crois-tu donc que t'en prendre à tous les Slytherin qui croisent ta route te démarque vraiment de tes chers parents ? Ou de ta si charmante cousine Bellatrix ? »  
Le Gryffindor accuse le coup et grince des dents, mais il a la présence d'esprit de ne pas provoquer davantage la préfète-en-chef. La réputation de la Rose d'Argent et l'acrimonie de son venin ont largement dépassé les murs de la maison Slytherin. Severus ressent une brusque bouffée de fierté d'appartenir au cercle restreint des amis d'Alice.

Sur ces entrefaites arrive Longbottom, Lupin sur les talons.  
« Rosier » dit-il, légèrement essoufflé par la course. « Lupin m'a mis au parfum ! »  
« Parfait » lui répond Alice. « Primo : il serait judicieux que tu expliques à ton préfet, ici présent, ses devoirs en cas de manquements au règlement d'Hogwarts. … Secundo : Snape. Il est interdit d'utiliser des insultes à caractère raciste dans les murs de cette école et tu ne l'ignores pas. Agir avec si peu de subtilité est indigne de la maison de Salazar ! … Tertio : Potter. Si tu mettais autant d'énergie à conquérir Evans que tu en mets à harceler Snape, ton actuelle vie sentimentale ne serait pas aussi pathétiquement vide ! … J'ai déjà réglé le cas de Black… Pettigrew, sans commentaires ! Il ne mérite pas davantage… Quelque chose à ajouter, Frank ? »  
Snape tique un peu en entendant Alice appeler le Gryffindor par son prénom et il voit du coin de l'œil que les Maraudeurs sont tout aussi surpris que lui. Personne n'ose cependant relever.  
Le préfet-en-chef fusille sévèrement du regard ses condisciples : « J'ajouterai juste que se mettre à quatre contre un, c'est une lâcheté indigne de notre maison ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'en parler à McGonagall ! » Puis il sourit à la préfète-en-chef : « Ton impartialité est digne de Merlin en personne ! »  
Sa remarque arrache un sourire involontaire à la Rose d'Argent, dont les yeux pétillent soudainement de malice. Elle lui rend les baguettes des Maraudeurs.  
« Je compte sur toi pour remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Lupin ! … Tu viens Severus ? » lance-t-elle au Slytherin, en s'éloignant.

* * *

Snape renifla de mépris au souvenir de cette altercation. Une parmi d'autres. Il s'était trompé en ce qui concernait les rapports entre Evans et Potter, ils avaient bien fini par se marier ces deux-là ! Il faut croire que l'intervention d'Alice avait été salutaire à cet abruti de Gryffindor.

La Rose d'Argent ne portait aucune affection aux Maraudeurs, mais à ce que Snape avait compris, elle leur avait trouvé une utilité à chacun : Sirius Black répandait partout l'image de Mangemort de Narcissa Malfoy qui, à l'insu de tous, fournissait moult informations à Alice ; Pettigrew avait quelques contacts à la Gazette des Sorciers et il avait toujours des nouvelles fraîches ; Lupin avait un rare sens de l'observation et il remarquait bien des choses qui échappaient au commun des mortels ; et Potter - qui venait juste de terminer sa formation d'Auror - avait un très bon esprit tactique hérité de sa longue pratique du Quidditch. Quant à Evans, elle gardait Neville à chaque fois que la présence d'Alice était requise sur le terrain.  
Savoir si les Maraudeurs lui accordaient leur confiance était une autre affaire. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater sur le terrain, ils respectaient Alice pour son engagement féroce contre Voldemort, sans toutefois lui porter une grande affection.

Et puis, un jour, les sentiments d'Alice vis à vis des Potter changèrent radicalement...

* * *

Snape hausse un sourcil dédaigneux en écoutant Malfoy transmettre les ordres du Lord, mais intérieurement il tremble d'angoisse. Il devrait pourtant être satisfait : Voldemort a mordu à l'hameçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut intercepter le convoiement d'un artefact appartenant à un parent de Dumbledore. Tout a été soigneusement orchestré. Mad-Eye, en tant que chef des Aurors, a confié le transport de l'objet aux Longbottom. Alice n'est qu'un appât supplémentaire, Severus le sait. Mais il n'arrive jamais à rester parfaitement calme quand la jeune femme est concernée.  
Lucius mentionne les Longbottom et ricane. D'après ses dires, le Lord récompensera quiconque en viendra à bout ! Le jeune Maître de potions de Voldemort s'autorise un mince sourire froid avant de tourner les talons. Il sent le regard évaluateur de Malfoy peser sur son dos. Une main le retient une dizaine de mètres plus loin.  
« Snape ? »  
« Malfoy, » dit simplement Snape en dégageant son bras.  
« Inutile de faire croire que tu te désintéresses des Longbottom. Tu ne trompes personne, » insinue Malfoy.  
« Mes différends avec la Rose d'Argent ne te regarde pas, Lucius… » répond vivement Severus.  
« Oh, vois comme tu t'enflammes immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis Hogwarts, Severus… Tellement transparent… »  
Snape est depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art de tromper ses pareils. Il sait qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir une petite faiblesse pour renforcer sa crédibilité. Les gens ont ainsi l'impression d'avoir part sur vous. Severus n'a plus qu'à attendre la suite. Il connaît la manière de faire de Lucius.  
« Voyons… » commence Malfoy. « Si on se débarrasse de Longbottom et qu'on capture la Rosier, sais-tu qu'il y a des chances que notre Seigneur te la laisse pour ton usage personnel… »  
Snape a un reniflement de dédain :  
« Et je te laisse les honneurs de l'opération, je présume ? »  
« Mais nous y trouverions tous deux notre compte, n'est-ce pas ? » remarque Lucius d'un ton badin.  
« Les Lestrange pourraient être de retour de leur mission en Roumanie… » oppose Severus d'un ton méfiant.  
« Ca n'arrivera pas. Ils n'ont encore aucun résultat… Alors, penses-y, Snape… »  
Malfoy tourne les talons et s'éloigne avec un signe de main.

' _Pauvre fou cynique !_ ' pense Severus. ' _Tu ne crois pas une seconde que le Lord la laissera vivre, mais tu fais tout pour que j'y croie… Merci pour votre confiance aveugle, Lucius Malfoy !_ '

* * *

_Maudite soit cette Alice !_  grogne Snape intérieurement, sans toutefois s'empêcher d'être admiratif.

La Rose d'Argent vient de lui lancer un sort d'entrave particulièrement vicieux et le voilà maintenant pieds et poings liés jusqu'à la fin de la bataille ! C'est bien une idée de Slytherin de paralyser quelqu'un dans le but de le protéger. Défendre dans une illusion d'attaque ! Alice dissimule à grand peine son sourire narquois. Mais son amusement ne dure guère : à quelques pas de là vient d'apparaître le Lord. Severus tente de se libérer de ses liens, mais c'est peine perdue. Il le sait.  
« Tiens, Alice Rosier… Que dis-je ? Alice Longbottom ! Quelle agréable surprise ! » lance Voldemort, comme s'il avait l'intention d'inviter la jeune femme à prendre le thé.  
Alice crispe sa main sur sa baguette, mais affronte hardiment les yeux pourpres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sourit. Elle se redresse, fait craquer les articulations de ses doigts, attentive.  
« Tu ne me salues pas comme il se doit, ma chère ? » insiste-t-il avec une certaine délectation.  
« Pourquoi ne récupères-tu pas plutôt ton animal de compagnie ? » claque la voix méprisante d'Alice en désignant Severus toujours entravé.  
« Il est aux premières loges. Pourquoi l'empêcherais-je de contempler ta chute, ma Rose ? »  
« Tu as toujours besoin de la présence de tes laquais pour te sentir important ? » réplique vertement Alice.  
Snape se crispe face à l'impertinence de la jeune femme, mais Voldemort éclate d'un rire aux accents vipérins. Il va rendre coup sur coup.  
« Je vois que ça te manque… » susurre le Lord d'une voix condescendante. « Mais tu n'es plus la Rose d'Argent de Slytherin pour personne à présent ! Il est loin le temps où tu étais la fierté de tous. »  
« Seul un toutou de Gryffindor cherche l'approbation de ses pairs, » remarque Alice, en souriant. « A croire que le choixpeau s'est trompé de maison quand il t'a réparti, Riddle ! Mais laissons là cette joute oratoire…. »  
Elle laisse sa phrase inachevée et fait abruptement apparaître un grimoire ancien. Celui-là même que Voldemort lui a offert en cadeau de mariage.  
« Tu vois ceci, Riddle ? » lance-t-elle, en brandissant dédaigneusement l'ouvrage précieux. « Ne serait-ce pas ton cadeau de mariage, si je ne m'abuse ? »  
« J'espère que tu en as goûté l'enseignement… » répond Voldemort avec un sourire.  
« Oh, c'était très aimable à toi de me faire ce cadeau, mais je l'avais déjà lu ! …  _Projectio_  ! »

Severus cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. L'invraisemblable vient de se produire : Alice a projeté violemment le grimoire en direction du visage du Lord et les lourdes ferrures lui ont fendu la lèvre. Voldemort darde un regard glacé sur la Slytherin, en portant les doigts à sa bouche. Quelques gouttes de sang perlent. La tension est à son comble et Snape ne peut qu'observer, impuissant et tremblant d'effroi.  
« C'est la deuxième fois que tu oses porter la main sur moi, Rose d'Argent… » dit-il d'une voix impavide. « Tu sais quel va en être le prix ? »  
« Oh, je trépigne d'envie de le découvrir ! » ironise Alice.  
La lueur verte sort, fulgurante, de la baguette du sorcier noir. Alice s'est jetée sur le côté mais, au lieu de rouler, elle se coince le pied dans une aspérité de rocher et retombe brutalement, à portée de Voldemort. La Rose d'Argent a encore sa baguette, mais contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça ne peut suffire. Le rire du Lord parvient distinctement aux oreilles de Snape. Paniqué, ce dernier jette un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, cherchant vainement un allié : mais Frank est loin, aux prises avec trois Mangemorts, il ne pourra jamais venir à son secours à temps. Severus s'acharne sur les liens qui l'emprisonnent, concentrant sa magie au maximum. Mais c'est sans espoir... Le sentiment d'impuissance le submerge comme une vague.

Il voit Alice relever fièrement la tête, sachant déjà que c'en est terminé de son existence. Aucun bouclier ne peut contrer  _l'Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort. Elle garde les yeux bien ouverts, prête à quitter dignement cette vie, lorsqu'un sort, venu d'on-ne-sait-où, la frappe brutalement, la projetant tel un fétu de paille à quelques mètres de là. Severus, bouche-bée, aperçoit du coin de l'œil, une masse sombre qui file à une vitesse ahurissante vers la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce … ? Une poigne solide agrippe Alice par un bras et l'emporte dans une incroyable remontée en vrille, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire souaffle ! … Potter… C'est Potter ! Potter sur son balai ! Il faut quelques secondes à Severus pour comprendre l'enchaînement des derniers événements. Une seconde avant, Alice, sans défense, attendait la mort. Une seconde plus tard, Potter sur son balai l'emportait avec une facilité déconcertante ! … Mais alors quel était ce sort ? Et qui l'avait lancé ? … L'évidence le frappe soudainement : c'est Potter lui-même qui a lancé un sort d'allègement sur la jeune femme ! Son balai n'aurait pas pu supporter le poids de deux personnes.  
Severus cherche l'ex-attrapeur vedette des yeux. Il l'aperçoit enfin sur sa gauche, en train d'enchaîner des figures acrobatiques les plus diverses : tonneaux, vrilles, loopings, spirales, piquets… Même en plein combat, ce m'as-tu-vu de Gryffindor ne peut s'empêcher de faire le spectacle ! … Il arrive néanmoins à éviter les sorts jetés par Voldemort et ses troupes. Alice n'est plus en vue : il a dû la déposer à l'abri… Une explosion sur sa droite attire son regard. De gros blocs de rocher viennent s'écraser sur un groupe de Mangemorts. Severus écarquille les yeux : Alice, Lily Potter et quelques alliés sont en train de les prendre à revers ! Elles harcèlent les forces de Voldemort, tandis que Potter et son équipe occupent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu à peu, les quelques Mangemorts encore en état de se battre sont maîtrisés.

Snape ne se fait guère d'illusion : seuls quatre sorciers sont encore en état de se battre contre le Mage Noir. Quatre sorciers, dont seulement trois Aurors : ils ne font pas le poids ! Si les Longbottom et les Potter sont encore en vie, c'est que Voldemort veut leur laisser un espoir de vaincre, avant de les écraser comme des insectes insignifiants. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes, et même s'il se méfie de la Rose d'Argent comme de la peste, il ne peut s'empêcher d'agir ainsi à son encontre. Il veut qu'elle l'implore, qu'elle rabatte de sa superbe, qu'elle le supplie de l'achever… Severus regarde Alice. Ses yeux brillent de détermination et sont animés d'une flamme haineuse. Le Lord savoure ce regard venimeux comme une friandise. Il tient dans sa main gauche le grimoire d'Alice avec lequel il joue négligemment. Grâce à sa maîtrise du Fourchelangue, il a animé les ferrures serpentines qui hissent en ondoyant sur la couverture. Dans l'autre camp, Lily Potter a le bras en sang et Frank ne tient plus debout que par miracle, la jambe droite sévèrement brûlée. Mais la femme de Potter a quelques compétences en médecine magique et elle a pu rapidement neutraliser la douleur. Même si leurs blessures sont sérieuses, ils peuvent encore tenir une dizaine de minutes d'ici l'arrivée des renforts... Enfin, si les renforts arrivent un jour !

" _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot de Black fiche ? Ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner !_ " pense Severus, paniqué par l'expression malveillante du Lord.  
Severus n'a pas le détail du plan de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais il sait que les Longbottom ne sont qu'une diversion destinée à couvrir une autre opération. Celle-ci achevée, Black et son équipe doivent venir prêter main forte ici. Snape grimace : à tous les coups, c'est une idée de Frank. Encore un plan outrageusement Gryffindor ! Le jeune Maître de Potions aurait aimé entendre les commentaires acerbes d'Alice à l'énoncé de cette stratégie. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle est là aujourd'hui. Elle sait que Frank joue gros sur cette mission et elle ne veut pas rester passive quand il risque sa vie. La solidité minérale de ce couple ne laisse pas de fasciner Severus.

L'arrivée d'un Patronus en forme de libellule géante tire Snape de ses pensées.  
« Je vois… » siffle le Lord après avoir écouté le message, lui annonçant d'importants dégâts sur l'une de ses bases.  
Severus blêmit. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera sans commune mesure. ' _Prends garde, Alice !_ ' crie-t-il silencieusement. La Rose d'Argent est en position défensive. Tout à coup, une main invisible semble la saisir à la gorge. La jeune femme est soulevée de terre d'un simple geste de baguette de Voldemort. Elle se débat en tentant de desserrer l'étau qui lui emprisonne le cou. Mais rien n'y fait. Elle ouvre et ferme convulsivement la bouche, tentant de respirer. Le visage charismatique du Lord est maintenant déformé par la haine et la malveillance. D'un geste désespéré, Frank se jette sur le Lord, comme le ferait un moldu, et le frappe de toutes ses forces. Profitant de l'attaque surprise de Longbottom, Potter parvient à briser le sort d'asphyxie qui emprisonne Alice et celle-ci tombe inanimée sur le sol. Un bouclier tourbillonnant d'une force colossale repousse Potter et Longbottom qui volent à quelques mètres de là. Le Seigneur Noir pointe sa baguette sur Alice Rosier. Il veut la tuer. Ses yeux crient au meurtre. Cette fois, c'est la fin. Severus étouffe le hurlement de douleur qui lui broie la poitrine. Alice…  
Mais c'est au tour de Lily Potter de s'interposer entre Alice et le sort qui va la frapper. La Gryffindor hurle à l'agonie, mais son bouclier tient bon. La détermination et l'esprit de sacrifice de cette femme étourdissent Snape. Sont-ils tous fous ces Gryffindor ? Fous de sacrifier leur vie pour sauver une Slytherin ?

Un « pop », puis plusieurs retentissent, alors que Black et les Aurors de son groupe apparaissent sur le champ de bataille. Voldemort hurle de rage, mais ne s'attarde pas. Il agrippe Snape et transplane dans l'un de ses repères secrets.

* * *

La main du professeur de Potions trembla convulsivement au souvenir du  _Doloris_  que le Lord lui avait infligé ce jour-là. Il existait certaines choses qu'aucun être, qu'aucune chair ne pouvait oublier. Le  _Doloris_ … Severus observa longuement sa main tandis que s'apaisaient progressivement les soubresauts nerveux, puis il inspira profondément, reportant son attention sur les photos. Mais il n'avait guère envie de voir les pages suivantes de l'album : celles qui concernaient l'Ordre du Phœnix.  
Car la Rose d'Argent avait fini par y entrer. L'insistance aimable de Frank, l'amitié têtue des Potter ou il ne savait trop quel sentiment, avait vaincu les réticences d'Alice et son goût profond de l'indépendance. A partir de ce moment-là, les Longbottom et les Potter avaient été comme les doigts de la main et Snape s'était un peu plus refermé sur lui-même et sa mission d'espionnage. Qui pouvait imaginer les souffrances qu'il vivait au quotidien dans l'entourage du Lord Noir et de ses Mangemorts ? Avec ces meurtres incessants et ces attentats destructeurs ? Ce concubinage quotidien avec la barbarie ? Alice pouvait-elle encore le comprendre ? Pouvait-elle seulement l'aider ? Il était irrémédiablement seul et s'était résigné à l'être.

Tout changea du tout au tout le printemps de l'année suivante. Au début du mois de mai 81, Dumbledore devint soudainement inquiet. Il vint voir les Potter et les Longbottom pour les presser de se mettre à l'abri, de ne pas s'exposer inutilement. Alice, qui n'avait à aucun moment eu l'intention d'abandonner la lutte, céda à la grande surprise de Snape. Jamais, il n'avait compris son brusque revirement, mais il tomba visiblement à pic.

* * *

La voix d'Alice retentit, vibrante d'impatience :  
« J'ai bien été la marraine de Draco et Malfoy ne s'est rendu compte de rien ! Alors qu'as-tu contre Narcissa ? Elle peut très bien être notre gardienne du secret ! »  
« Je ne crois pas que l'avoir publiquement reniée suffit à faire oublier votre ancienne amitié... » remarque calmement Frank.  
« C'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle est idéale ! »  
« Pardon ! Explique-toi, je ne dois pas être assez retors… » fait Frank en fronçant les sourcils.  
« J'ai été très proche d'elle, mais depuis j'ai rompu nos relations, puisque son mari est le bras droit de Voldemort… Qui imaginerait que j'ai pris un gardien du secret si proche de la source même du pouvoir ennemi ? » explique tranquillement Alice.  
« C'est de la folie, chérie, et tu le sais ! » s'écrie Frank.  
« C'est risqué, je l'admets… Mais c'est un risque parfaitement calculé. »  
« Alice… » insiste Longbottom pour la raisonner.  
« Ah, ne sois pas si obtus, Frank ! » s'irrite la Slytherin.  
« Severus, parle-lui… Moi, je renonce ! » fait Frank, levant les bras en signe de capitulation.  
« Il a raison, Alice… » reconnaît Severus.  
« Tu es dans son camp maintenant ? » siffle Alice.  
Snape hausse les épaules, refusant l'affrontement qu'elle recherche. Il masque de justesse un sourire en voyant la frustration de la Rose d'Argent.  
« Eh bien, pourquoi pas toi, Severus ? Personne ne te soupçonnerait ! » propose-t-elle en plissant les yeux de défi.  
Frank s'interpose immédiatement :  
« Non, Alice ! Il est hors de question de lui imposer ce nouveau fardeau… Trop de choses reposent déjà sur lui et sur son contrôle en occlumancie. »  
« T'en mêle pas, Frank ! C'est entre Severus et moi ! » jette sèchement Alice.  
Snape ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner cette fois-ci. Jamais Alice ne lui a paru si transparente. Il est presque déçu.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rose d'Argent ? » demande-t-il en employant à dessein son surnom, qui faisait la fierté de la maison Slytherin. « Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à nous impliquer, Narcissa ou moi, dans ta survie personnelle ? »  
Devant le silence de son amie, il reprend : « Ton drame, Alice, c'est que tu refuses d'admettre que tes amitiés sont fatalement illusoires puisqu'elles sont issues de Slytherin ! »  
« Est-ce que tu cherches à m'insulter, Snape ? »  
Jamais la voix d'Alice n'avait été aussi glaciale, jamais elle n'avait craché ainsi son nom.  
« La vérité, ma chère, c'est que tu es complexée ! » fait Snape d'une voix tranchante. « Oui, parfaitement : complexée… Complexée par les liens d'amitié que ton Gryffindor de mari entretient avec libéralité ! Si tu arrêtais de fantasmer une seconde les amitiés Gryffindoriennes pour ne plus penser qu'à ta survie, tu arriverais peut-être à penser plus clairement… »  
Alice se lève, le regard flamboyant. Il voit bien qu'elle n'a plus l'intention de discuter, elle veut juste faire mal :  
« Ce que je vois très clairement, c'est que lorsque j'ai enfin besoin de toi, tu me craches ton venin à la figure. Ta longue fréquentation des Mangemorts, sans parler de ton goût profond pour le double-jeu, ont dû légèrement atrophier ta maigre conception de la fidélité ! »  
« Tu déteins beaucoup trop sur elle, Frank… » remarque le Slytherin pour toute réponse. « Quand elle côtoyait les serpents de Hogwarts, elle ne faisait pas passer les autres avant sa propre personne. »

Frank a assisté à l'échange sans rien dire. Les relations entre les anciens de Slytherin restent un vaste inconnu pour lui, mais il comprend confusément où Snape veut en venir. Et plus que tout, il sait que Severus ne blesserait jamais Alice sans bonne raison.  
« Allons, écoute Severus, ma chérie, » intervient-il de sa voix tranquille. « Le rouge ne te va pas au teint. Sois donc un peu plus Slytherin ! »  
« Tu veux vraiment que j'arbore le Vert et Argent, Frank ? »  
La voix d'Alice est réfrigérante de menace. Visiblement, elle compte reporter sa colère sur Longbottom. Ce dernier ouvre de grands yeux d'effroi, mais campe sur ses positions.  
« Slytherin, hein ? Très bien ! » jette froidement Alice. « Je prends la direction des opérations, Gryffindor. Ecoute le plan : nous allons nous séparer, tu seras mon gardien du secret et je serai le tien… Je prendrais Neville avec moi. Il a davantage besoin de sa mère que de son père à son âge. J'imagine que notre sécurité passe avant ton plaisir personnel, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? »  
« Mais, mais… »  
La voix de Frank se décompose alors qu'il comprend peu à peu où Alice veut le mener.  
« Tu n'as qu'à retourner chez ta mère ! Ok ? … Après tout, la sécurité de notre fils n'est-elle pas la priorité absolue ? N'es-tu pas d'accord ? Aurais-tu des objections à formuler ? » commente Alice, sarcastique.  
« Mais… Je… Nous… Chez ma mère ? » fait Frank, en sachant qu'il ne peut que s'incliner à présent devant la volonté inflexible de sa femme.

C'est avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres que Severus transplane. Finalement, sa chère Alice n'a pas changé d'un iota, même dans le mariage. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir mis en doute la valeur de leur amitié, mais si la situation est aussi grave que le laisse entendre Dumbledore, alors il n'est plus question de belles démonstrations de fidélité ou de grands serments de loyauté !

Snape repense à Lily Potter se jetant impétueusement devant le sort qui allait frapper Alice, à James Potter qui l'avait sauvée au mépris du danger, à Frank, enfin, qui était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle. Ces Gryffindor ne savaient rien du prix de la vie, ils ne savaient que se mettre en péril par pur idéalisme. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait convenir à un Vert et Argent. Pour un Slytherin, seule importait… la survie.


	6. Le poids de la prophétie

Oh my wife is tall and short,  
She won't do what she ought.  
She never lies, but then again,  
She lies down all day long.

Oh, my wife is fat and thin,  
She's generous and mean,  
She's - - - -, and  
Her secret's safe with me.

Oh, my wife is old and young  
So sweet with her poison tongue  
On her evenings off she blackmails toffs,  
But her secret's safe with me.

Robert Wyatt, " _The Duchess_ " 

* * *

Severus referma son album d'un geste sec. A quoi bon chercher ? Il n'y avait pas de photos d'Alice dans les pages suivantes. Snape ne se souvenait que de cinq longs mois de silence et de solitude. Cinq mois où il s'empêcha désespérément de chercher les raisons de l'isolement d'Alice. Pour son bien, pour son fils, il ne devait pas savoir la teneur de ce qui les menaçait tout deux. Les cinq plus terribles mois de la guerre : juin 1981 - octobre 1981.

Snape s'empara de quelques coupures de presse de l'époque qu'il conservait encore. Les Potter et les Longbottom disparus sans laisser d'adresse, le désespoir s'était emparé du pays. Les deux couples étaient des symboles forts de la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui et nombre de personnes crurent alors que la guerre était perdue. Sans les Longbottom, sans les Potter, qui les défendrait à la prochaine attaque ? Les journaux annonçaient chaque jour de nouveaux attentats, de nouvelles victimes. Fabian et Gideon Prewett tombèrent dans une embuscade fin août. Louis et Crystal Bones furent massacrés à leur domicile le 7 septembre. Quant au professeur Crimson, Maître de Potions de Hogwarts, on ne retrouva son corps, à moitié dévoré par des créatures sauvages de la Forêt interdite, qu'au début du mois d'octobre.

Même si son visage restait éternellement de marbre, le jeune Maître de Potions de Voldemort s'enfonçait jour après jour dans la névrose. La mort de son ancien professeur s'ajoutait à l'intolérable absence d'Alice et la situation était un tel cauchemar que Snape s'épuisait au travail, concoctant pour son Maître de terrifiants filtres et d'abominables potions. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Si le Lord trouvait son enthousiasme trop tiède, il ne tarderait pas à le soupçonner d'intelligence avec l'ennemi. Et la Rose d'Argent ne lui pardonnerait jamais de s'être fait prendre. Elle, qu'il avait osé accuser d'imprudence…

Le Lord restait impénétrable. Il avait été agacé et intrigué au début par la disparition des Longbottom et des Potter. Mais leur absence lui avait finalement laissé le champ libre pour affaiblir les positions des Aurors et placer des hommes de son camp à des points clé du ministère. Il n'y avait maintenant plus guère que Dumbledore et Mad-Eye Moody pour lui barrer encore le passage.  
Non. Voldemort avait bien trop à planifier pour se soucier des deux couples. De plus, il savait la Rose d'Argent trop fière pour se cacher dans un trou à rat. Elle finirait tôt ou tard par se montrer. C'était surtout Bellatrix Lestrange qui paraissait furieuse. Elle, qui voulait depuis des années régler ses comptes avec la Rose d'Argent, enrageait de devoir différer sa vengeance. Depuis son retour de Roumanie, Voldemort se plaisait particulièrement à exciter son animosité envers Alice. Il lui avait même confié pour mission spéciale de trouver les raisons de sa disparition. Depuis deux mois, Bellatrix remuait ciel et terre, en vain.  
Sur les ordres du Lord, Snape avait dû se mettre à son service. Bellatrix lui avait alors fait concocter plusieurs poisons lents et destructeurs. Severus ne voulait pas savoir à qui ils étaient destinés. Il ne pouvait que remercier Merlin qu'Alice soit introuvable. Jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

« Severus ! Severus ! »

Le jeune Maître de Potions lève les yeux et regarde Bellatrix qui surgit dans son laboratoire en riant comme une folle. Elle esquisse trois pas de danse, virevolte sur elle-même, ravie. Snape n'aime pas quand cette femme l'appelle par son prénom. Cela lui rappelle douloureusement qu'à une époque pas si lointaine Bellatrix Black faisait partie du cercle d'amis d'Alice.  
« Vous êtes bien en joie, ma Dame. Vos missions se sont-elles déroulées selon vos désirs ? » demande-t-il finalement.  
Snape sait que la jeune femme aime les marques de respect dont il l'entoure. Elles flattent sa vanité.  
« Je suis comblée aujourd'hui, Severus ! … Devineras-tu pourquoi ? »  
Même s'il sait Alice parfaitement à l'abri, Snape ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de Bellatrix. Elle est trop gaie. Follement et irrépressiblement joyeuse.  
« Comment le pourrais-je, ma Dame ? Je ne suis presque jamais sur le terrain… »  
« Certes, tu as la place des couards ! » fait-elle d'un ton méprisant. « Mais tu m'as été bien utile malgré tout ! … Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à poser la première pierre de la chute de ta chère Rose d'Argent ! … Ne fais pas l'indifférent, Snape, je sais bien, moi, que tu l'aimes encore ! »  
Severus se détourne et contrôle la température de sa potion avant de répondre :  
« Je ne suis pas assez fou pour rester attaché à une femme qui a renié son sang. Une femme qui a tué son frère sans sourciller. Et qui a osé défier notre puissant Maître ! »  
« Humm… Oui, tu l'aimes autant que tu la hais. Je connais ce sentiment moi aussi ! » fait Bellatrix d'un ton féroce. « C'est pour cela que ces derniers jours, j'ai préparé une petite gâterie… exprès pour elle ! »  
Snape ne pose aucune question, mais il se sent de plus en plus nerveux. Il doit rester calme et garder ses émotions totalement sous contrôle. Il vérifie point par point les barrières dressées autour de ses pensées par l'occlumencie, tandis que Bella continue de rire et de jouir du suspens.  
« Je viens de planter ma lame au plus près du cœur de la Rose d'Argent… » dit-elle enfin, comme si elle savourait un mets particulièrement délectable.  
Elle vient tout près de Severus et s'empare du couteau dont il se sert habituellement pour découper ses ingrédients les plus nocifs.  
« Tu penses que j'ai frappé Frank Longbottom, Severus ? … Ca t'arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce serait bien mal me connaître ! … Et pas encore assez douloureux pour la Rosier ! » se plaît-elle à préciser.  
« Ma Dame, c'est dangereux ! Si vous vous blessiez avec ce couteau, le blâme… » s'écrie le Maître de Potions.  
« Chuuuut ! » le coupe Bellatrix. Son regard est encore plus fou que d'habitude. Snape ne quitte pas le couteau des yeux.  
« C'est à sa racine que j'ai coupé le Rosier ! » révèle-t-elle enfin en plantant férocement le couteau dans la table de bois.

Severus met une bonne dizaine de secondes à comprendre de quoi parle Lestrange. Sa racine ?  
« Vous avez empoisonné son père ? » s'exclame-t-il, saisissant enfin.  
« Oui… Avec ton aide précieuse, Severus, » sourit la jeune femme ravie. « Ce pauvre David Rosier n'a jamais pardonné à sa fille le meurtre d'Evan. Ca a dû être très dur pour elle… Mais ça le sera davantage de vivre avec cette mort de plus sur la conscience ! … Enfin, le brave homme n'est pas encore mort. A ton avis, il en a pour combien de jours de souffrance, Snape ? »  
Le jeune Maître de Potions regarde Bellatrix d'un air horrifié :  
« Mais il est de notre côté ! Il a même renié sa fille ! Etes-vous folle d'avoir attenté à sa vie ? Le Seigneur ne vous pardonnera jamais d'avoir tué un Sang-Pur ! »  
« Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien ! » explose brusquement Bellatrix. « Le Lord hait la Rose Titan ! Il le hait ! »

* * *

«  _Il le hait ! Il le hait !_  »

Severus entendait encore aujourd'hui résonner les imprécations de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le Lord haïssait-il réellement le père d'Alice au point de cautionner son assassinat ? Voire de l'avoir orchestré ?  
Severus sortit les coupures de journaux faisant mention des circonstances étranges du décès de David Rosier, la « Rose Titan ». Certaines retraçaient brièvement la brillante carrière de cet homme, le prestige, l'ancienneté et la richesse de sa famille. Finalement bien peu de choses…

Enfant, Severus n'avait guère vu David Rosier qu'une fois ou deux lors d'événements officiels. L'homme l'avait impressionné par sa prestance et surtout par sa haute stature qui lui avait valu ce surnom de Titan. Tout souriait alors à David Rosier. Puissant, riche, influent, marié sur le tard à la charmante Maryan Stump, doté de deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, au potentiel magique exceptionnel, il n'y avait guère que les Malfoy, les McKinnons et les Black pour lui disputer la prééminence sur la société sorcière britannique. Et puis le vent avait tourné : sa femme était morte d'une maladie foudroyante quand Evan était en deuxième année à Hogwarts. David Rosier s'était alors désintéressé des affaires publiques laissant le champ libre à Abraxas Malfoy et à un nouveau venu surnommé Lord Voldemort. La Rose Titan avait vite su que ce dernier était un lointain parent des Rosier, puisqu'ils descendaient tous deux de la famille Slytherin.  
A ce que Alice racontait, la plupart des grandes familles évitaient de se compromettre avec ces rustres de Gaunt, les héritiers directs de Slytherin. Il y avait d'ailleurs plus d'un siècle que les aïeux de David Rosier avaient totalement rompu leurs liens avec cette branche de la famille. Les Gaunt étaient non seulement réputés pour leur nature violente, mais ils étaient en outre aigris et envieux de la fortune et du prestige d'autrui, choses qu'ils avaient perdu il y a bien longtemps. Et pourtant, quand Lord Voldemort s'était présenté au Castle, la Rose Titan avait été impressionné par cet homme, puissant et charismatique. Peut-être lui serait-il capable de racheter le nom des Gaunt ? Peut-être serait-il un digne héritier de Slytherin, comme les Rosier l'étaient.  
Mais malgré leurs idées communes, quelque chose retenait David Rosier. Il n'aimait pas l'influence que cet homme entendait prendre sur sa maison. Il n'aimait pas le regard fasciné d'Evan, il n'aimait pas entendre le Lord appeler sa fille « Ma Rose ». Et la porte des Rosier s'était peu à peu fermée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comment David Rosier avait-il pu accepter dix ans plus tard qu'Evan jure allégeance à Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer : nul doute qu'Alice avait dû tempêter à ce propos dans les couloirs de Rosier Castle. Mais après tout, peut-être que la décision d'Evan lui avait semblé préférable au choix de carrière d'Alice. Ce métier d'Auror, indigne d'une héritière de grande famille. Indigne des Rosier.  
Et, sans surprise, la Rose Titan avait renié sa fille après le meurtre d'Evan, refusant même de voir son unique petit-fils. Alice n'avait jamais fait la moindre allusion à ce sujet devant Snape, mais il devinait qu'elle avait dû cruellement souffrir de ce bannissement. Etre une Rosier n'était-il pas la clef de voûte de son existence ?

* * *

« Comment allez-vous, Severus ? » fait la voix concernée de Dumbledore.  
Le Maître de Potions de Voldemort enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Ces quelques moments passés avec le directeur d'Hogwarts sont les seuls où il se sent un peu serein. Mais aujourd'hui, il est dévasté :  
« J'ai… j'ai encore commis un crime ! »  
Snape ne relève pas la tête. Il ne veut pas affronter le regard meurtri de celui qui l'a plongé dans les affres de l'espionnage. Albus Dumbledore a beau être le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne, il n'en demeure pas moins un homme rongé de culpabilité.  
« Ne dites rien, je vous en prie ! » reprend vivement Severus. « C'est mon choix. … La victime est David Rosier. Bellatrix Lestrange m'a fait concevoir un poison lent et lui a administré. A ma connaissance, il mourra dans les deux jours. Je n'ai pas travaillé à un contrepoison… Quoi que je fasse, il est déjà trop tard pour sauver le père d'Alice. »  
Dumbledore reste silencieux.  
« J'ai amené un échantillon » ajoute Severus d'un ton neutre, en sortant une fiole de sa robe. « Lestrange pourrait avoir l'idée de le réemployer. Si vous voulez l'étudier, je peux vous fournir la liste des ingrédients et la recette. »  
« Severus, vous n'y êtes pour rien… » commence Albus.  
« Pourriez-vous… » coupe le jeune homme. « Pourriez-vous envoyer discrètement quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'enterrement et pour protéger la demeure des Rosier de tout pillage ? S'il vous plaît… »  
Le Directeur d'Hogwarts sait que rien ne peut alléger les tourments de son protégé.  
« Je m'occupe de tout, Severus. Ne vous souciez pas de cela et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez compter sur mon aide en toutes occasions. »

Snape se lève et s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Il veut demander des nouvelles d'Alice, de Frank, mais il n'ose. Dumbledore ne lui dira rien, quoi qu'il demande. Elle est en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui.

* * *

Et comme Severus s'y attendait, la Rose Titan était mort moins de 48 heures plus tard. Alice ne s'était pas montrée à son chevet, ni même à ses obsèques. A supposer qu'elle ait eu connaissance de l'agonie de son père, elle ne serait jamais tombée dans un piège aussi grossier. L'objectif de Bellatrix n'était d'ailleurs pas de la faire sortir de sa cachette, mais bien de lui ôter peu à peu tout ce à quoi elle tenait. C'était pour cela que Severus avait demandé à l'Ordre de veiller sur Rosier Castle. La demeure ancestrale des Rosier était probablement la prochaine cible.

Mais il n'en fut rien et, après quelques semaines moroses, vint la nuit d'Halloween…

* * *

La convocation tombe, brutale comme d'habitude, mais plus douloureuse. Le Lord est en colère. Snape le sent. Il contrôle ses barrières mentales, tout en mettant son masque de Mangemort, puis transplane le cœur inquiet.

Aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres siègent un homme et une femme. Severus reconnaît sans peine la robe pourpre de Bellatrix et la large stature de Rodolphus. Lucius est relégué à une position subalterne et à la flamme claire qui anime ses yeux gris derrière le masque, Severus sent qu'il est furieux et humilié. Les Lestrange ont dû marquer des points d'une manière ou d'une autre. Probablement quelque chose de plus essentiel que la mort de la Rose Titan. Malédiction ! Ont-ils découvert le repère d'Alice ou de Frank ?  
Snape surmonte son angoisse et s'approche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Respectueusement, il embrasse le bas de sa robe, mimant à la perfection une ferveur aveugle, mêlée d'une pointe d'effroi, afin de tromper les sens aiguisés du Lord. Il est devenu un excellent acteur, même Alice aurait pu se laisser prendre à sa prestation de ce soir et douter de sa loyauté envers l'Ordre !

Lord Voldemort se lève de son trône noir et tonne avec fureur :  
« Mes fidèles ! Ce soir, je règle mes comptes ! Personne, vous m'entendez, personne, ne peut se dresser en travers de ma route ! Et tout ceux qui oseront me défier seront impitoyablement châtiés ! »  
Le Seigneur des ténèbres fait une pause, un sourire démoniaque s'étend peu à peu sur son visage.  
« Ce soir, je vais commencer par les Potter ! Et ce qui attend ces vendus à Dumbledore n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que je réserve à ces renégats de Longbottom ! »  
Severus déglutit, mais écoute attentivement. Sans aucun doute, le Lord sait. Il sait pourquoi les deux couples ont disparu. Snape boit les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Il analyse, cherche le moindre indice. Il doit savoir ce que Voldemort sait exactement pour pouvoir en informer au plus tôt Dumbledore. Mais le Lord reste excessivement prudent. Il ne s'attarde pas en vains discours et désigne trois Mangemorts d'importance mineure que Snape ne peut identifier :  
« Vous trois, là, suivez-moi ! Nous allons rendre une petite visite à… Godric's Hollow. Allons exterminer ces sangs viciés et leur engeance ! »

D'un doigt crochu, il fait signe à Bellatrix d'approcher et lui marmonne un ordre d'un air mauvais. Severus jurerait qu'il parle de la Rose d'Argent, au vu de la tension qui habite brusquement le corps de la jeune femme. Puis le Lord transplane, suivi de ses trois hommes de main.

Bellatrix Lestrange tourne aussitôt les talons et se dirige vers les profondeurs du repère du Lord, là où se trouvent ses cachots et salles de torture. Rodolphus, Lucius et vraisemblablement McNair discutent de l'opportunité de frapper l'opinion en divulguant la mort des Potter aux grands quotidiens sorciers. Severus doit absolument s'éclipser pour prévenir Dumbledore, mais il se sait surveillé, surtout à un moment pareil. Tous les Mangemorts s'observent et guettent le moindre signe de trahison, car c'est la meilleure manière de monter dans la faveur du Lord. Alors le jeune Maître de Potions réfléchit.

Godric's Hollow… Alors Black a craché le morceau ! Pour l'heure, il ne peut se trouver que dans les infâmes cachots de Voldemort en compagnie de sa cousine. Severus n'ose même pas imaginer à quelle torture Bellatrix l'a soumis pour le faire parler. Mais pourquoi ce dégénéré de Black ne s'est-il pas tenu à carreau ? Etait-ce bien le moment pour se faire prendre ? Snape ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement. La perte allait être lourde pour Dumbledore et pour l'Ordre… Si seulement il pouvait prévenir quelqu'un !  
Il se tourne vers la fenêtre, le regard malveillant de Nott planté dans le dos. Autant se résigner, à moins d'un miracle, c'en est terminé des Potter ! Ils n'ont pas été suffisamment prudents dans le choix de leur gardien du secret. Alice, elle, a choisi le meilleur gardien : Frank. Lui-même protégé par Alice. Une boucle simple, parfaite et imparable. Même si la société sorcière s'effondre, personne ne les trouvera jamais. Severus se sent misérable sans elle, mais il se réjouit néanmoins de savoir qu'elle lui survivra très probablement.

Ses pensés reviennent vers Le Lord. Il le connaît suffisamment maintenant pour comprendre ses agissements : il a laissé les Lestrange, ses favoris, Lucius et le premier cercle des Mangemorts en dehors de cette expédition. Il ne veut donc pas de témoin gênant. Les trois hommes de main qui l'ont accompagné ne passeront probablement pas la nuit. Pourquoi ? Les Potter savent-ils quelque chose que personne ne doit entendre ? Et y a-t-il un rapport avec les Longbottom ?

Ses réflexions sont interrompues par le retour de Bellatrix. Elle tient négligemment en main un rat gris de belle taille. Lucius plisse les yeux de dégoût et lance :  
« Ma chère, jetez donc cette chose en pâture au serpent du Lord ! »  
Bellatrix rit comme une folle pour toute réponse, elle tend sa baguette et fait léviter la bestiole tête en bas. Le rat couine désespérément. Puis, elle le laisse retomber lourdement au sol.  
« C'est bien, » ricane Rodolphus. « Continue donc, misérable rongeur, à nous servir fidèlement et Nagini restera encore quelques temps sur sa faim ! »  
Le rat couine à nouveau, mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'enfuir, le sorcier l'envoie d'un sort valser en direction du couloir menant aux cachots.

Ce spectacle a diverti les Mangemorts qui se détendent quelque peu. Certains commencent même à prendre congé après avoir salué respectueusement les hauts gradés. Snape sait que d'ici une dizaine de minutes, il pourra prétexter la confection de quelques potions pour retourner chez lui. Malfoy lui-même transplane en compagnie de McNair pour régler cette affaire de journaux. Bientôt la délivrance…

* * *

Severus se repoussa au fond de son fauteuil. Il ignorait totalement à l'époque qu'il vivait ses derniers moments de servitude. Ces derniers moments qui pourtant avaient été porteur de tant de souffrances, d'angoisses et d'incertitudes. A tel point que Severus les avaient scellés dans sa pensine.

Il contempla un instant la sphère de verre posée non loin de lui. Etait-ce le moment de s'y replonger ? De revivre l'abominable agonie qui avait ravagé sa marque de Mangemort au moment où Voldemort avait été frappé par l' _Avada Kedavra_  ? Snape n'était pas un couard face à la douleur, mais le simple souvenir lui donnait d'irrépressibles tremblements. Non… Il pouvait laisser cela de côté.

Severus se souvint.

Après une heure de quasi coma, il avait réuni ses dernières forces pour transplaner dans une ruelle déserte d'Hogsmead où il avait assisté aux premiers éclatements de liesse. Incapable de bien appréhender ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais néanmoins conscient du danger s'il se faisait reconnaître, Snape s'était traîné jusqu'à Hogwarts. Là, personne. Il s'était finalement effondré au pied de l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, le bras gauche dénudé révélant une marque des ténèbres presque invisible à l'oeil.

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la nuit d'Halloween. Severus est prostré devant le feu du cachot que Dumbledore lui a concédé à Hogwarts. Le jeune Maître de Potions craint la fureur des foules. Son domicile - comme ceux des autres présumés Mangemorts - a d'ailleurs été mis à sac dès l'annonce de la disparition de Voldemort. Leur couardise écoeure Snape. Personne n'ose prendre les armes quand le danger est bien présent, mais tous s'empressent de frapper l'ennemi supposé dès qu'il est à terre.

Dumbledore frappe à la porte de son cachot le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Alice est à ses côtés et Severus a immédiatement l'impression de mieux respirer. Elle entre, rayonnante. Severus ne l'a pas vue depuis si longtemps qu'il n'ose vraiment la regarder... Le directeur de Hogwarts sourit et les laisse bientôt seuls.

Le jeune Maître de Potions ne la salue pas, il se contente de lui indiquer un siège et il conjure un thé. Elle s'assoit en vis-à-vis, tandis qu'il lui verse une tasse. Elle le savoure lentement.  
« Darjeeling. Mon préféré… » remarque-t-elle doucement. « Tu t'en souviens encore. »

Un quart d'heure passe dans le plus complet des silences. Seules les bûches crépitent et craquent dans la cheminée.  
« Raconte-moi… » demande enfin la jeune femme.  
Le Slytherin pousse un soupir.  
« Le rejeton des Potter, Dumbledore dit… Dumbledore dit qu'il a retourné un  _Avada Kedavra…_ »  
« C'est donc vrai ce que raconte le Ministère ? Harry Potter aurait tué Voldemort ! » s'écrit Alice.  
« Pas tué, non. Je le saurais. Mais il l'a très sérieusement amoindri. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a temporairement perdu toute substance corporelle, » explique prudemment Snape.  
Non pas qu'il doute de la disparition de Voldemort, mais il ne veut pas qu'Alice croie à la propagande du Ministère. Certes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu cette bataille et il ne pourra revenir avant longtemps, mais il n'est absolument pas mort. Et Severus ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour peut-être ce sera à la Rose d'Argent d'achever ce que le fils Potter a initié deux jours avant.  
« J'ai du mal à croire que cet enfant ait pu faire cela… » murmure Alice, songeuse. « Retourner un  _Avada Kedavra_ , vraiment… »  
« C'est un mystère total… » fait Severus d'un ton las.  
« Et qu'as-tu… » commence-t-elle.  
« Je n'étais pas présent, tu sais, » coupe-t-il.  
« Pas de témoins ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix a repris le laconisme précis et autoritaire des Aurors.  
« Il y avait bien trois Mangemorts avec le Lord, mais avec cette déroute… »  
« Je vois. Aucune idée de leur identité ? »  
« Non. Je pense même que le Lord avait prévu de les tuer dès le début… » hasarde Severus.  
« Possible… Hagrid m'a révélé qu'il ne restait rien  _de Godric's Hollow_. Si la maison a implosé sous l'action du sort, toutes les personnes présentes ont dû y passer de toutes façons ! »  
« A l'exception du gamin… »  
« Oui, à l'exception du gamin ! » répéte la jeune femme.  
Severus perçoit qu'Alice sait quelque chose, mais il sait qu'elle ne révèlera rien si elle ne le désire pas. Le silence s'étire dans la pièce.  
« Tu crois que Neville aurait pu en faire autant ? » demande enfin Snape.  
« Certainement pas ! » répond-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. « Je ne suis pas négligente au point de laisser mon fils de 15 mois faire le travail à ma place ! »

Au même moment, une tête bien connue apparait dans la cheminée :  
« Bonjour Severus. Je peux venir avec Neville ? » fait la voix de Frank.  
« Fais comme chez toi, » répond Severus après avoir consulté Alice du regard.  
Bientôt, Longbottom émerge des flammes vertes de la cheminée, son fils dans les bras. Ce dernier tend aussitôt les mains vers sa mère en babillant. Alice les rejoint et fait apparaître un parc avec toutes sortes de jouets, frappés d'une rose d'argent. L'enfant est ravi. Severus ne s'est pas levé pour voir son filleul. C'est à peine s'il l'a regardé.

Frank se plante devant le Maître de Potions :  
« C'est tout de même sidérant ! » remarque-t-il, d'un ton faussement mécontent. « Je suis séparé de ma femme pendant des mois et où est-elle ? Chez toi, Snape ! »  
« Ca te pose un problème, Frank ? » claque la voix d'Alice dans son dos. « Si tu as tant aimé ces quelques mois avec ta mère, tu connais le chemin ! »  
Longbottom sourit en haussant un sourcil. Snape se fait furtivement la réflexion qu'il sait vraiment s'y prendre avec sa femme. Le Gryffindor serre la main du Slytherin, puis s'étale lourdement dans un fauteuil :  
« Ah, non merci ! » s'écrie-t-il. « Hors de question de revivre ça ! Maman est in-sup-por-table ! »  
« Ce n'est pas la découverte du siècle… » ironise Alice.  
« La pauvre femme… Il faut l'excuser, elle m'adore ! » renchérit Frank.  
« Oh, j'imagine très bien la scène : belle-maman chérie critiquant sa Slytherin de bru à toute heure de la journée… Un rêve ! » commente la Rose d'Argent.  
« Note bien qu'elle a parfaitement cerné certains de tes défauts… » réplique Longbottom, le doigt en l'air. « Le sens de l'observation de maman est imparable ! »

Snape écoute les piques que s'échangent les époux Longbottom. Devant ce spectacle qui lui a tant manqué, il oublie ses doutes, ses questions sur Potter Junior, sur Neville, ses angoisses sur son propre avenir. Il peine encore à assimiler que Voldemort a disparu, même si ce n'est pas pour toujours, que la Grande Bretagne est en paix, qu'il n'est plus besoin d'espionner, de trahir, de comploter. Il est libre. Alice et Frank aussi. La vie va pouvoir enfin reprendre ses droits.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et, sans attendre l'invitation, Albus Dumbledore entre dans le cachot de Severus. Il va d'abord jusqu'à Neville, qui joue paisiblement dans son parc. L'enfant lève sur le directeur de Hogwarts ses grands yeux noisette et Dumbledore pose longuement la main sur son front. Au bout d'une minute, Frank prend la parole :  
« Nous devons vous parler de quelque chose, Albus. Nous avons entendu dire par Hagrid que vous aviez confié Harry Potter à la famille moldue de Lily. Est-ce exact ? »  
« Tout à fait exact… Par contre, je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait parlé Hagrid ? » interroge Dumbledore, en s'asseyant.  
« Alice ? » demande brusquement Frank d'un ton soupçonneux.  
Alice les regarde tour à tour, puis éclate de rire.  
« Je lui ai offert un spécimen rare d'œuf de chimère » dit-elle enfin, avant d'ajouter devant l'air catastrophé des trois hommes : « Un faux, bien entendu ! »  
Severus ne se permet pas la moindre réaction, mais il s'amuse beaucoup. Frank soupire de soulagement, tandis qu'Albus sourit devant la duplicité de la Slytherin.  
« Mais vous ne détournerez pas ainsi la conversation, Dumbledore » reprend-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Nous voulons vous parler du petit Harry Potter. »  
« Nous souhaiterions le prendre chez nous » explique Frank. « Lui offrir un foyer stable… »  
Snape hausse un sourcil : " _Alice et Frank ? Un foyer stable ? On vole en plein délire, là !_ "  
Le Directeur sourit à nouveau, mais fait fermement non de la tête.  
« Ecoutez Albus, nous nous sentons redevables des Potter. La moindre chose que nous pouvons faire en leur mémoire est de nous occuper de leur enfant » insiste Frank.  
« Vous ne comprenez pas, Frank » répond Dumbledore. « Cet enfant ne doit pas être élevé dans le monde sorcier. Il serait constamment confronté à sa propre célébrité. Croyez-vous que ce soient de bonnes conditions pour l'épanouissement d'un enfant ? »  
« Je me chargerai de la lui faire oublier ! » rétorque Alice de sa voix la plus Slytherin.  
« Je n'en doute pas, chère Alice. Je sais que vous élèveriez parfaitement le fils de James et Lily. Mais il n'est pas question que je vous le confie. Sa vraie famille va prendre soin de lui. »  
« Un nom, ça peut se changer » remarque Frank. « Si nous adoptons Harry, il deviendra un Longbottom et sera le frère jumeau de Neville. »  
« Il y aura toujours cette cicatrice… »  
« Nous pouvons vivre à l'écart du monde sorcier, Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas l'amitié de nos contemporains ou celle du Ministère qui nous manquera ! » coupe Alice d'une voix mauvaise. « En vérité, vous ne donnez aucune raison valable à votre refus, vous ne vous cherchez que des excuses ! Mais nous avons une dette de sang envers les Potter et nous avons bien l'intention de la payer ! »  
« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Alice. Je ne cherche que des excuses, mais il y a une raison valable à mon refus et je ne peux rien vous en dire… Ma décision est irrévocable : Harry sera élevé dans sa famille moldue. »

Il salue poliment les Longbottom ainsi que Severus Snape et quitte la pièce.

Les mains d'Alice se sont crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Frank se dirige nonchalamment vers le parc où se trouve son fils. A la grande joie de ce dernier, Longbottom le fait sauter deux-trois fois dans ses bras avant de le déposer préventivement sur les genoux de sa femme. A ce contact, elle se détend aussitôt, en foudroyant néanmoins Frank, qui contemple innocemment le plafond.  
Oui… Décidément, il sait vraiment s'y prendre avec sa femme.

* * *

Et puis les jours passèrent. Le monde sorcier pansa lentement ses plaies. Les Aurors traquèrent férocement les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Avery, Nott, Malfoy et quelques autres étaient passés au travers les mailles du filet de la justice, plaidant l' _Imperium_ , l'ignorance ou le manque de preuves à leur encontre.  
En revanche, le traître de toute cette sombre affaire, Sirius Black avait été condamné à la réclusion à vie à Azkaban, sans même un vrai procès. Certains sorciers, qui le connaissaient bien, avaient un moment douté de sa réelle culpabilité, mais Black lui-même, ne cessait de s'accuser de la mort des Potter et agissait comme un véritable aliéné. Les temps avaient été trop sombres pour tergiverser, aussi la condamnation de Black donna pleine satisfaction à la population, avide de revanches faciles.

Snape avait été protégé par Dumbledore qui s'était porté garant de lui et venait de lui offrir le poste de professeur de Potions à Hogwarts. L'école venait de rouvrir en ce mois de janvier 1982, trois mois après la mort… plutôt la disparition de Voldemort. La vie reprenait lentement ses droits.

Alice et Frank étaient totalement sortis de leur isolement. Depuis Noël, ils avaient confié Neville à sa grand-mère et passaient quelques mois de vacances tous les deux pour dissiper le souvenir des années terribles et des longs mois de séparation qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment oublier leurs amis décédés, ni la mort d'Evan et de David Rosier, mais ils tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre une vie normale.  
Severus recevait régulièrement de leurs nouvelles au fil des mois. Il percevait nettement le désenchantement d'Alice, mais seul le temps pourrait guérir la jeune femme. Tant que le monde sorcier était en guerre, il était facile d'oublier ses propres peines en s'entraînant comme une forcenée ou en se concentrant sur la bataille à venir mais maintenant que tout était fini, la conscience d'Alice revenait la torturer.

Snape saisit un paquet de lettres et en sortit la dernière qu'il avait reçu d'Alice. Il déplia le parchemin. L'encre était aussi nette que si elle avait été écrite la veille. Severus avait pris soin de poser un sort de conservation éternelle sur toutes les affaires d'Alice qu'il avait en sa possession. L'écriture était élégante, mais sans fioritures inutiles.

"Salut Sev,

Nous allons rentrer d'ici une heure ou deux. Même si j'ai grandement apprécié ces trois mois de vacances au soleil, je ne suis pas mécontente de retrouver ma chère Angleterre. Je pense que nous allons passer quelques jours à Rosier Castle. J'ai un certain nombre d'affaires à y régler, notamment en ce qui concerne la succession de mon père.

J'éprouve quelques inquiétudes en ce qui concerne l'avenir. Finalement, nous n'avons jamais connu que la Guerre. La lutte contre Voldemort était notre seule raison d'exister et je me demande parfois si je parviendrais à m'adapter aux temps de paix. Même notre scolarité à Slytherin a ressemblé à une guerre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je suis impatiente à l'idée de bientôt tenir mon petit Neville dans mes bras. T'es-tu un peu occupé de lui en notre absence ? Non, j'imagine. Je te comprends : supporter ma belle-mère est une épreuve ! Mais à présent, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour négliger ton filleul. Pas même ton nouvel emploi ! Quand je pense que Dumbledore t'a engagé comme professeur ! Toi et ton inépuisable patience ? Toi et ta soif inextinguible de former de jeunes esprits néophytes ? Toi et ton amour incommensurable pour les morveux boutonneux ? Vraiment c'est du plus haut comique ! Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mon ami ! Je te le garantis. Non pas que je souhaiterais un autre professeur que toi pour Neville. Je sais que tu sauras faire de lui le meilleur élève de sa promotion. 'Bon sang ne saurait mentir', n'est-ce pas ?  
Je me demande s'il sera à Slytherin ou à Gryffindor. Je crois finalement que je préférerais Gryffindor… Oh, je t'imagine très bien plissant le nez de dégoût. Pour toi, rien ne vaut le vert et argent, mais avoue que la vie n'y était pas de tout repos. Tu te souviens ? ' _Vigilance constante_ ' comme dirait ce vieux Slytherin de Moody ! Mais on peut rêver mieux pour un enfant, tu ne crois pas ?

Si tes nouvelles obligations te le permettent, passe donc nous voir au Castle quand tu recevras cette lettre, j'ai hâte de te voir.  
A très bientôt  
Alice"

* * *

Personne ne sut jamais comment Bellatrix, son mari, son beau-frère Rabastan et Bartémius Crouch apprirent que les Longbottom se trouvaient au château familial des Rosier. Peut-être Bellatrix avait-elle trompé la surveillance de l'Ordre du Phoenix et s'y était-elle installée après le décès de la Rose Titan ? Peut-être s'y cachaient-ils depuis la chute du Lord dans quelques pièces secrètes révélées par feu Evan Rosier ? Peut-être était-ce un hasard ? Peut-être la fatalité ? En tous cas, le tournant dans le destin des Longbottom.

* * *

Quand Snape transplane tranquillement le lendemain soir pour Rosier Castle, c'est en pleine bataille qu'il se retrouve. A peine est-il apparu dans un coin discret des jardins, qu'il manque se prendre un sort en pleine figure ! Trop surpris pour répliquer, il roule vivement au sol jusqu'à atteindre une haie de buis et là, essaye de rassembler ses idées éparses.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui a osé troubler la paix de la demeure des…_ "  
« Par le sang de Merlin, Alice ! » crie-t-il brusquement.  
Personne ne l'entend dans le tumulte. Il bondit sur ses pieds et tente de repérer la jeune Auror ou tout du moins son mari, mais ils ne sont visibles nulle part. En revanche, il voit distinctivement les Lestrange et deux autres Mangemorts se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir contre une demi-douzaine d'Auror et de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, parmi lesquels Mad-Eye Moody, Elisabeth Figg – dont le regard s'était terni depuis le meurtre de Fabian Prewett – Marc Spinnet et Remus Lupin. Le Loup-garou ne semble plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de deux de ses meilleurs amis, Potter et Pettigrew, sans parler de la trahison du dernier de la petite bande…  
Severus hésite à se montrer : Moody n'a guère confiance en lui et il a toujours insinué que Snape avait embobiné tout le monde avec son soi-disant rôle d'espion. Il reste donc prudemment à l'abri.

Bientôt la résistance des Mangemorts cesse et ils sont stupefixés par les soins de Mad-Eye. Bellatrix rit comme une démente et même après avoir été figée par le sort, un horrible rictus défigure son visage. Severus se souvient brusquement des menaces formulées par les Lestrange à l'égard des Longbottom et son sang se fige. Par le sang de la Méduse, ils ne peuvent pas être…  
Le jeune professeur de Potions cherche toujours des yeux Alice et Frank, quand soudain il aperçoit Figg et Lupin conduisant avec précaution deux silhouettes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes. Les Aurors s'empressent autour d'eux. Snape est pétrifié d'effroi. Ce sont les Longbottom, mais pourtant ce ne sont pas eux… plus vraiment… Dans les deux minutes qui suivent les médicomages de St-Mungo transplanent et posent quelques questions aux témoins. Severus entend distinctement le récit de l'histoire : quand l'Ordre est arrivé sur place, les Longbottom se tordaient de douleur sous l'effet de  _Doloris_  particulièrement haineux et puissants, envoyés par les époux Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange et Bartémius Crouch. Snape entend Mad-Eye Moody jurer comme un charretier et hurler sur les médicomages impuissants. Plus que des subordonnés, ce sont des amis chers que le chef des Aurors vient de perdre. Mais Alice et Frank ne semblent plus reconnaître qui que ce soit, pas même leur propre conjoint. Le mot tombe, âpre et cruel : ' _aliénés_ '. Severus est comme foudroyé.

La nuit est tombée sur Rosier Castle quand Snape reprend enfin conscience. Il se lève péniblement et sort sa baguette.  
«  _Lumos_  » dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Sa baguette d'une main, il s'avance avec effroi dans les jardins ravagés par la bataille. Il ne reconnait plus rien. Ces jardins avaient été pour lui synonymes d'un paradis sur terre. Ils ne sont maintenant plus que cendres et décombres. Les restes de la tonnelle, où Evan aimait à étudier ses sombres lectures, attirent son attention à l'autre bout de ce qui avait été une allée. Il la remonte lentement, presque craintivement. Un rayon de lune éclaire les ruines : un petit rosier couvert de roses blanches aux reflets métalliques est planté dans un coin à côté d'une plaque de marbre noir. Une inscription en lettres d'argent y est inscrite :  
" _Evan Rosier, Rose d'Acier (1954-1979).  
___Vaine est la fierté si elle est dépourvue d'honneur…_ "_

Severus tombe sur les genoux, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Comment Alice a-t-elle pu l'abandonner ? Comment a-t-il pu la perdre alors qu'il vient à peine de la retrouver ? Que reste-t-il dans son existence à présent ? Il se remémore les mots de sa dernière lettre : " _La lutte contre Voldemort était notre seule raison d'exister et je me demande parfois si je parviendrais à m'adapter aux temps de paix…_ " Il n'y aura jamais plus de paix pour elle. Maintenant c'est une vie pire que la mort qui l'attend.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Surpris, Severus relève la tête.  
« Professeur Dumbledore ? » réussit-il à articuler.  
Le directeur d'Hogwarts regarde tristement le petit rosier et la plaque.  
« Je suis désolé, Severus… » dit-il simplement.

Un long silence succède à ses paroles. Puis, Dumbledore prononce une formule et aux premières fleurs se mêlent des roses aux pétales alternativement rouge et argenté. Une seconde inscription apparaît sous la première :  
" _à_ _Alice et Frank,  
___vaincus en ce jour et pourtant à jamais vainqueurs…_ "_

Dumbledore se penche et pose respectueusement la baguette d'Alice dans les mains de Severus.  
« Je l'ai trouvée dans le Castle. »  
« Où ? » parvient à demander Severus.  
Dumbledore reste silencieux.  
« Où ? » insiste le Slytherin.  
« Dans la salle où se trouvait la tapisserie des Rosier. Mais elle a été réduite en cendres… Gardez précieusement cette baguette, Severus… Qui sait ? Peut-être un jour, son fils en aura-t-il besoin ? »


	7. Abats qui la dédaigne...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue de l'histoire...

Le feu était éteint depuis longtemps et le jour commençait déjà à poindre. Encore une nuit blanche pour Severus Snape ! Combien de nuits blanches, combien de cauchemars en quinze ans ?

Jamais il n'était allé la voir à St-Mungo. Il ne voulait pas croiser ce regard vide, voir ces cheveux prématurément blancs, ces membres amaigris. Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé dans le cœur de Severus Snape.  
Il avait revu quelques fois Narcissa, mais Madame Malfoy n'arborait plus qu'un air pincé et dégoûté. Elle semblait à chaque instant à la limite de l'évanouissement et pressait en toutes occasions contre son nez des mouchoirs parfumés d'essence de rose, comme si toute autre odeur allait la submerger. Elle avait obtenu de Lucius qu'il fasse d'importants dons réguliers à St-Mungo pour faire avancer la recherche sur les maladies et blessures magiques. Et même si quinze années s'étaient écoulées, elle continuait à croire qu'un jour prochain, sa chère Alice reviendrait.  
Narcissa avait-elle parlé à son fils ? Draco savait-il seulement qui était sa marraine ? Ou ignorait-il tout, à l'instar de Neville Longbottom ?

Jamais Severus n'avait pu obtenir la garde de Neville. La mère de Frank, cette vieille acariâtre qui ne vivait que dans le souvenir de son fils, avait refusé de le lui confier.  
« La famille avant tout ! » avait-elle martelé de sa voix aigre. « Il est hors de question que je confie mon petit-fils à un Mangemort, même repenti, et Slytherin de surcroît ! »  
Il fallait dire que Severus était dans un état effroyable quand il en avait fait la demande et même l'appui de Dumbledore n'avait pu fléchir la vieille femme.  
« Vieille chouette ! Foi de Snape, elle me paiera ces insultes un jour, » siffla Severus. « Par le sang de Méduse ! Cet enfant ne serait jamais devenu ce pathétique exemple de la société sorcière si son éducation avait été correcte ! »  
A onze ans, le gamin était un incapable que Snape maltraitait avec une rage froide qu'il ne pouvait même pas justifier. A quinze ans, c'était un adolescent pleutre et maladroit qu'il considérait comme une insulte vivante au souvenir d'Alice. Si encore il avait pu accuser les gènes de Frank d'avoir affaibli le sang des Rosier, mais Longbottom avait été un des sorciers les plus brillants de sa génération. Neville seul était une calamité.  
Augusta Longbottom détestait-elle sa bru au point de totalement inhiber toutes les qualités que Neville aurait pu – aurait dû – hériter de la Rose d'Argent ? Rendait-elle Alice responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé ? Certes, la haine que lui vouait Bellatrix avait été pour beaucoup dans la déchéance des deux Longbottom, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout non plus… L'acharnement de ce fanatique de Barty Crouch, entre autres. Celui-là n'était pas du genre à obéir à Bellatrix ou à rendre fou deux sorciers par pur plaisir. Il devait être à la recherche de quelque secret, de quelque renseignement. Mais Snape ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire : un détraqueur avait emporté l'âme et les pensées secrètes de Barty Crouch à l'issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dernier n'avait jamais cherché à attaquer Neville. Le seul qu'il avait eu pour cible était le Survivant : encore et toujours Potter. Merlin ! Quel lien pouvait bien exister entre toutes ces personnes ?

Jamais Voldemort depuis son retour n'avait fait la moindre allusion à un membre de la famille Rosier. C'était comme si ces trois êtres n'avaient jamais existé. Alice semblait s'enfoncer dans un puits d'oubli. Le cauchemar de la vie d'espion reprenait pour Severus, mais la pensée des Longbottom sains et saufs ne pouvait plus le soutenir à présent. Il était complètement seul.

* * *

Snape retourna dans sa chambre et rangea méthodiquement les affaires d'Alice. Puis il jeta un œil sur sa potion de la veille. Jamais Alice n'avait compris que la vraie beauté d'une potion n'était pas dans son résultat, mais dans la préparation méticuleuse qu'elle nécessitait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'âme d'un alchimiste. Il consulta son grimoire posé sur le bureau et avec un soupir le referma.

C'était un ouvrage épais à la couverture de cuir brun un peu passé. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître pour un ouvrage de cette importance, il était écrit à la main. Severus ne l'avait révélé à personne, pas même à Dumbledore ou à Alice, mais il s'agissait d'un livre écrit de la main même d'Evan Rosier. Un livre à la valeur sans égale. Un livre que la Rose d'Acier lui avait légué un soir d'octobre 1979, une semaine, jour pour jour, avant sa mort.

* * *

« Evan ! C'est… C'est bien toi ? » s'écrie Severus, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Mais il reprend vite ses esprits, s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le frère d'Alice chez lui. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur eux.  
La Rose d'Acier ne dit rien. Il enlève sa cape et abaisse le capuchon qui cache ses traits.  
« Je te croyais mort… Ils le disaient tous… » poursuit Snape.  
A la différence d'Alice, il n'a jamais ressenti la moindre haine envers Evan. Ce dernier reste son modèle, son inspirateur, probablement le frère qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Quand la Rose d'Argent avait soutenu que son aîné était encore vivant, le jeune Snape avait dû lui cacher ses espoirs. Mais les mois s'étaient écoulés sans nouvelles de la Rose d'Acier, ni du côté des Aurors, ni du côté des Mangemorts. Et Snape ne savait plus qui croire.  
« Oui, je suis bien content de m'en être tiré, Snape ! » répond enfin Evan. « J'ai dû me tenir éloigné quelques temps. Je n'étais pas… en état. »  
Severus l'introduit dans le cabinet de travail et range d'un coup de baguette les livres et le chaudron qui traînent encore dans son bureau.  
« Tu étais en train de travailler ? » demande Evan.  
« Je suis toujours en train de travailler ! » répond Snape, avec hauteur.  
Rosier sourit, mais ne répond rien. Il a toujours aimé la fierté de son cadet.

« Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur… » remarque Severus, en lui proposant un verre de firewhisky.  
Evan hausse un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Le nez de Moody ! » explique-t-il à son aîné avec un regard admiratif.  
La bouche de la Rose d'Acier s'étire en une expression carnassière qui le fait terriblement ressembler à sa sœur. Severus ne peut s'empêcher de tiquer à cette similitude. Pourquoi faut-il que ces deux Roses se haïssent autant ? Evan saisit le verre d'alcool que lui tend son condisciple. Il fait tourner la liqueur dans le verre, en en appréciant la couleur ambrée.  
« N'est-ce pas ? » dit-il enfin. « J'avais un compte à régler avec cette vermine… Le vieux barbon s'est toujours vanté d'avoir du nez pour juger ses semblables. J'ai été ravi de l'humilier un peu en le privant de son précieux appendice… »  
« Tu l'as gardé ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Severus avec curiosité.  
« Hmm ? Son nez ? Le veux-tu pour tes potions, Snape ? » ricane Rosier, d'un air mauvais.  
« C'est juste qu'on peut faire bien des incantations avec un morceau d'anatomie… » insinue Severus.  
« J'ai mieux en matière d'incantations… » fait la Rose d'Acier, en posant mystérieusement la main sur sa poche, mais il n'ajoute rien.  
Severus porte un toast en direction d'Evan. Les verres se heurtent en un tintement cristallin, puis les deux amis dégustent leur boisson.  
« Ta réserve est de qualité, Snape… » remarque Rosier avec un sourire appréciateur.

« Alors quels sont tes projets ? » demande finalement le Maître de Potions de Voldemort. « Notre Seigneur t'a-t-il ordonné de traquer et d'achever Moody ? »  
« J'aimerais bien. Mais Malfoy cherche à saper ma position en ce moment, soit-disant que je serais convalescent. Au repos. Peuh ! Il a vraiment l'opportunisme d'un petit marquis ! » lâche Evan d'une voix méprisante. « Il cherche à s'allier à cette folle de Trixa… Tu le savais ? »  
Severus secoue la tête. Il se tient loin des intrigues qui se nouent et se dénouent aux pieds du Lord. Mais Bellatrix n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il le sait.  
« Méfie-toi, Evan. Les Lestrange ne s'encombrent pas de scrupules… »  
« Je ne suis pas du genre à attaquer avec une dague encore au fourreau ! » sourit la Rose d'Acier. « De toutes façons, les Lestrange vont bientôt partir en mission. Je pourrais alors m'occuper de Malfoy… »  
Severus a un regard interrogateur, même s'il sait qu'il est vain de tenter d'obtenir davantage d'informations de la Rose d'Acier.  
« Je suis las, parfois, de la médiocrité des Mangemorts… » soupire Rosier. « Aucun n'est digne d'épauler notre Maître. Pas plus cette dégénérée de Trixa, que cet arriviste de Malfoy ou cette brute sans foi de Dolohov. Quelle que soit la pureté de leur sang, ils n'en demeurent pas moins des subalternes ! … C'est pour cela qu'ils nous jalousent tous, nous, les descendants de Salazar ! »  
Evan vide son verre d'un trait et reprend d'un air colérique que Snape lui a rarement vu :  
« Malfoy cherche à prendre ma place car il s'imagine en avoir l'étoffe, Mulciber ne me quitte jamais des yeux comme s'il espérait le moindre faux pas de ma part, McNair et Lestrange ont placé chacun un de leurs elfes de maison à Rosier Castle, Nott ne fait d'ailleurs que critiquer Père pour la tiédeur de son engagement envers notre cause, et Dolohov s'est introduit pendant ma convalescence dans mon laboratoire. Quant à Bellatrix, son activité principale semble être de menacer ma sœur à tout bout de champ et de monter notre Seigneur contre elle. Qu'elle ose… Qu'elle ose seulement… »  
Rosier s'interrompt et souffle un grand coup de dépit. Severus est surpris par cette explosion de colère, et plus encore par la mention d'Alice, mais il n'en montre rien. Quelque chose lui échappe encore. Il ressert un verre de firewhisky à Evan qui a maintenant retrouvé tout son calme. Ce dernier se pince longuement le menton, l'air soucieux.  
« Dis-moi, Snape, tu crois que si Longbottom disparaissait et que je réglais le cas de Trixa, Alice viendrait de notre côté ? » demande-t-il finalement d'une voix pensive.

La question est comme un coup de couteau dans la poitrine de Severus. Il camoufle habilement ses sentiments d'horreur et se contente de hausser un sourcil surpris :  
« C'est donc à cela que tu penses ? Je croyais que tu haïssais ta sœur… »  
Evan plante un regard sévère dans celui du jeune Maître de Potions, avant de lancer d'une voix réfrigérante :  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Snape. Elle est une Rosier ! Mais j'imagine que tu es incapable de comprendre… »  
Le ton venimeux de la Rose d'Acier est insupportable aux oreilles de Severus. Il lui rappelle celui d'Alice quand elle distillait son venin à ceux qu'elle souhaitait écraser de son mépris. Ce ton qui rabaisse, qui le relègue au rang d'inférieur. Le jeune Slytherin se sent brusquement exclu du conflit qui oppose les deux Roses. Evan ne laisse-t-il pas entendre que lui, Severus, ne représente rien à leurs yeux ? La Rose d'Acier le regarde, comme s'il le mettait au défi de répondre. La cruauté des Rosier n'a jamais été une légende et Severus sait depuis longtemps qu'il ne faut jamais user d'une arme émoussée face à eux.  
« Une telle faiblesse sentimentale chez un sorcier de ta trempe, c'est risible ! » persifle-t-il enfin en réponse aux provocations d'Evan.  
Ce dernier a un petit rire satisfait à l'esprit de répartie de son cadet :  
« Les Rosier ne sont pas des sentimentaux… Ma chère sœur n'aurait pas dû l'oublier. Je dois avouer que ses choix m'ont passablement… désappointé ! »  
« Les femmes… » se contente de répondre Severus, avec un sourire entendu.  
Evan le foudroie du regard :  
« Mais cette femme-là est d'une autre race ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, Snape… »  
La menace est parfaitement claire. Le jeune Maître de Potions sait qu'il ne doit pas trop enfoncer le chapeau (1) quand il s'agit d'Alice Rosier. Un coup, Evan la critique et la rabat plus bas que terre, un coup il la flatte et la porte aux nues. Severus attend donc patiemment, en camouflant ses angoisses.  
« Ce que nous devons faire maintenant, c'est utiliser à bon escient Longbottom… » explique la Rose d'Acier. « Je pourrais tuer ce traître à son sang, bien entendu, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour lui… »  
« Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait être utile, cet ahuri de Gryffindor ? » remarque Snape, incrédule.  
« Très ! » répond Evan, laconique, mais avec un sourire mauvais.

Severus ne manque pas l'intonation fielleuse qui perce dans la voix de Rosier. Il comprend soudain : la personne qu'Evan haït sans commune mesure n'a jamais été Alice, mais Frank Longbottom. Bien sûr, c'est évident ! Comment a-t-il pu être aveugle au point de croire qu'Evan détestait Alice ? Pour la Rose d'Acier, Longbottom est coupable. Coupable d'avoir détourné Alice de son frère, coupable de l'avoir entraînée chez les Aurors, coupable de l'avoir soumise aux ordres indignes du Ministère, coupable d'avoir fait d'elle une inférieure. Oui, Severus comprend enfin la haine viscérale qu'Evan Rosier ressent pour son beau-frère. Et il sait également que la Rose d'Acier le châtiera avec la plus grande cruauté possible.

« Tu sais, malgré les efforts de Trixa, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que notre Seigneur regarde notre chère Rose d'Argent d'un œil favorable… » poursuit Evan, tout à son idée.  
« J'en doute ! » répond aussitôt Severus, d'un ton sec.  
« Je vois que tu as fait de remarquables efforts pour t'affranchir de l'influence de ma sœur… Je te fais mes compliments, Snape ! » fait Evan.  
Severus n'arrive pas à savoir s'il y a de l'ironie dans le ton de son aîné. Il choisit par conséquent de jouer la carte de la jeunesse et se renfrogne d'un air mécontent. Evan rit allégrement à cette réaction.  
« Si tu montres ainsi tes faiblesses un opportuniste comme Malfoy ne manquera pas de les utiliser contre toi, » le met en garde Evan sans perdre son sourire.  
Le frère d'Alice semble être de très bonne humeur maintenant. " _Il n'en sera que plus bavard"_ , pense Severus satisfait. " _Si Alice ou Frank sont concernés, je dois à tout prix connaître ses plans_ "  
« Et bien, vas-y ! » dit-il, jouant la colère. « Explique-moi donc comment tu comptes faire venir Alice de notre côté, je t'écoute ! »  
« Tu manques d'imagination, Snape… Il suffit juste d'une petite mise en scène… » expose lentement Evan. « Nous devons juste créer le moment favorable où la Rose d'Argent serait forcée de choisir entre sa propre vie et celle de son… Gryffindor. En la manipulant suffisamment bien, on devrait même pouvoir l'amener à tuer ce parasite elle-même ! Ce serait du meilleur effet, non ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Evan révèle son plan, Snape se rend compte que la Rose d'Acier frise la démence. Croit-il vraiment qu'Alice pourrait lancer un  _avada_  sur Frank ? Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille. Pas même si sa propre vie était menacée. Elle pourrait bien entendu porter la main sur son mari, mais ce serait pour le protéger avant tout. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'attenterait à sa vie. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Mais Evan peut-il comprendre cela ?  
« Tu penses à quoi ?  _Imperium_  ? » propose Severus.  
« Quelque chose comme ça… J'ai aussi moyen d'améliorer le procédé… » répond Rosier, sans se départir de son sourire carnassier. « Ajoute à cette scène larmoyante quelques témoins irréprochables du Ministère et nous brisons définitivement la pathétique carrière d'Auror de ma sœur ! … Non, sans plaisanter, il est grand temps qu'une Rose arrête de se soumettre aux ordres de ces Sangs mêlés et de ces Sangs de Bourbe indignes de gouverner, » ajoute-t-il très sérieusement.  
« Et après ? » fait Snape. « Je ne vois toujours pas les raisons de son engagement auprès du Lord ! »  
« Parce qu'elle refusera de se faire juger ! Je la connais, crois-moi… Elle est trop fière pour accepter le jugement de ses pairs. »  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle irait plutôt chercher refuge auprès de ce vieux renard de Moody ou plus vraisemblablement auprès de Dumbledore à Hogwarts ? » hasarde Severus.  
« Dumbledore et Moody n'accepteraient pas de protéger une femme qui a tué son mari… Non… Seuls, nous ses proches, serions suffisamment miséricordieux pour l'accueillir et la recommander auprès de notre Seigneur… Quelle autre alternative pourrait-il bien lui rester, la pauvre petite ? »  
La voix convaincue d'Evan résonne dans la pièce. Il ne semble habité par aucun doute. Snape comprend que Rosier est réellement fou. Il croit que la mort de Frank réglerait tous ses problèmes avec Alice. Pourquoi ne peut-il accepter que sa sœur est perdue pour lui ? Qu'ils ont juste fait des choix différents, pris des routes opposées. Severus hésite sur la conduite à tenir.

« Tu sais… » dit-il d'un ton incertain. « Je crois que même sous  _imperium_ , tu n'arriveras pas à la contraindre à tuer Longbottom… Elle te tuerait plutôt. »  
« Crois-tu ? »  
« Ce n'est qu'une rumeur… mais il semblerait que ta soeur ait fait un serment lors du mariage… »  
« Tu veux dire que nos jeunes mariés ont gravé leurs initiales dans un cœur sur un arbre comme les moldus ? » ironise Evan du tac-au-tac.  
« Un serment inviolable… » précise Snape sans affect. « Elle a du se douter que Longbottom serait son talon d'Achille… D'après ce que sait Narcissa, ils se sont jurés une protection mutuelle. »  
Rosier est comme foudroyé. Le silence s'étale dans la pièce. Puis Evan attrape la bouteille de firewhisky et remplit à nouveau leurs verres.  
« Il faudra donc trouver quelqu'un d'autre à sacrifier… » lâche finalement la Rose d'Acier.

* * *

Severus repensait à cette conversation d'un œil nouveau. Peut-être Evan s'était-il laissé tuer pour que le Lord prenne conscience du potentiel d'Alice ? Voldemort n'avait-il pas immédiatement proposé à la Rose d'Argent, la fratricide, de prendre la place de son frère ?  
Mais Alice n'avait pas tué Evan uniquement par haine ou par vengeance, c'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais compris… Elle avait tué son frère pour lui rendre son honneur perdu. Pour elle, ce frère adulé avait commis la pire des bassesses le jour où il avait plié l'échine devant ce parvenu. La Rose d'Acier avait trahi le sang des Rosier. Un crime inacceptable…  
Et Evan ? Evan voulait rendre sa fierté à Alice, fierté qu'elle avait perdu le jour où elle avait tourné le dos à sa condition de Rosier. Le jour où elle avait choisi un Gryffindor. Un autre crime inacceptable… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient été si semblables ? Car même adversaires acharnés, Alice et Evan étaient demeurés deux fleurs d'un même Rosier.

Severus revoyait la silhouette d'Evan Rosier s'éloigner. Juste avant de partir, la Rose d'Acier avait eu un mouvement d'hésitation, puis il avait glissé un livre soigneusement empaqueté dans les mains de son cadet avec ses simples mots «  _je te confie ceci_  ». Severus n'avait plus revu Rosier avant son face-à-face mortel avec sa sœur.  
Pourquoi Evan lui avait-il donné ce grimoire, une semaine avant sa fin tragique ? Sentait-il que son temps s'était écoulé ? Craignait-il l'alliance de Bellatrix avec Malfoy ? Redoutait-il l'attention constante que lui portait les autres Mangemorts ? Voulait-il le rendre, lui Severus Snape, dépositaire de ses secrets ? De son bien le plus précieux ? Voulait-il qu'il accomplisse sa vengeance en cas d'échec ?  
L'énigmatique Evan Rosier.

Et à présent, Severus usait des travaux d'Evan consignés dans le livre, pour tenter de ramener la Rose d'Argent. Il la réussirait cette potion ! Par toutes les ombres des Enfers, il la réussirait ! Même si la recette était totalement expérimentale ! Même si c'était une magie terriblement ténébreuse ! Même si c'était une folie ! Cette potion sauverait Alice ! Il en avait fait le serment. Il la sauverait ! Et à eux deux, ils trouveraient bien le moyen de sauver Frank à son tour. Et rien… Rien ne saurait le détourner de ce but.

Snape fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas flancher. Merlin ! Que restait-il donc de la noble maison des Rosier ? Une fratricide aliénée ? Un adolescent médiocre ? Une tapisserie en cendres ? Un grimoire représentant une ultime rédemption ?

Seul demeurait sur la table l'album photo. Avant de le rétrécir, Severus l'ouvrit à la dernière page, contemplant un instant les armes des Rosier qui y était peintes, surmontées de la devise de famille : " _Abats qui la dédaigne_ ". Par les trois têtes de Cerbère, les rares individus qui avaient osé dédaigner une Rose devaient encore s'en souvenir aujourd'hui ! Aucun Rosier n'était réputé pour son caractère conciliant, plutôt pour leur langue acérée ou la vivacité avec laquelle ils sortaient leur baguette.

Severus fit tourner celle d'Alice dans ses doigts et la contempla : vingt-huit centimètres, très effilée et merveilleusement flexible, bois de rose évidemment, composé de l'écaille frontale d'un griffon argenté. Il utilisait indifféremment sa baguette ou celle d'Alice. La baguette de la jeune femme lui convenait, elle s'était toujours bien adaptée à sa magie, mais ces derniers temps, elle lui jouait des tours. Avait-elle hérité du caractère facétieux d'Alice ?  
« Je me fiche que Neville ait cassé la baguette de Frank en juin dernier lors de la bataille du Ministère. Ce gamin inapte ne mérite pas celle de la Rose d'Argent ! » grogna-t-il.  
La baguette émit de son propre chef de curieuses étincelles cuivrées.  
« Non, il ne la mérite pas… » répéta-t-il en la rangeant dans la manche de sa robe.

Snape étouffa un soupir las, puis consulta son horloge : bientôt six heures trente. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer, avec les premières années de Hufflepuff qui martyrisaient toujours leur fond de chaudron, puis les troisièmes années de Gryffindor, tous aussi pitoyables les uns que les autres. Et enfin les cours de double potion des sixièmes années, parmi lesquels Malfoy et Potter ! Et Neville… Neville Longbottom qui ne serait jamais le digne fils de sa mère.  
Six heures trente, passées de deux minutes. Encore une belle journée en perspective… en attendant un faux-pas des Lestrange et la prochaine convocation de Lord Voldemort.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : « pas trop enfoncer le chapeau » : correspond à « pas pousser le bouchon trop loin »


End file.
